


Designation: Hostile 17

by Denyce



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dark Angel
Genre: M/M, darkangel_bb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-17
Updated: 2011-08-17
Packaged: 2017-10-22 17:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not until the moment 494 is thrown in the cell that he realizes what the anomaly already knows: it’s starved and he’s going to be its food. Somewhere things changed, now he has to work with Max to help himself and the anomaly, Spike, escape Manticore’s clutches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Designation: Hostile 17

**Author's Note:**

> It was brought to my attention that the characters are OOC, namely Alec? I based 90% 494/Alec's characterization on the pre-series period of 494's time from the episode The Berrisford Agenda. A soldier who followed orders and did not appear to have the wit and snark he showed after escaping Manticore. How he acted toward Max in the first episode, in canon and for this story Alec was following direct orders from Renfro: to get close to Max, to watch, listen and report back- though this was background information that was implied when Alec arrived at Logan’s after Max’s escape from Manticore. For BtVS characters, I can only offer it's been a while since I wrote them. Since I have started writing a sequel - if you have any friendly concrit for either fandom or the characters, I welcome your input =)

  
[   
](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/DH17/?action=view&current=h17-divider.png)   


Standing outside the apartment building, Alec watched as Max hit the button for the elevator and waited. He couldn’t help but notice how uncharacteristically jittery Max was. Maybe it wasn’t obvious to an ordinary human, but to an X5—Alec could see Max was about to lose more than her patience as she stood waiting on the elevator. Finally it dinged and the doors opened, and he watched Max anxiously stepped inside.

Alec entered the lobby as the doors were closing, and noticed the elevator was headed for the penthouse. Quickly, Alec scanned the lobby for stairs or an exit sign, then saw the directory listing the names of the residents, including the penthouse: L.Cale; right where Max was going. Spotting the exit sign, Alec found the stairs, and running, he took them two and three steps at a time.

At the top of the stairs, Alec slowly opened the stairwell door in time to see Max enter the apartment. Alec moved closer and waited.

In her rush, Max left the door wide open, making it easy for him to hear them. It was clear Max was in a panic, where L. Cale appeared to be in utter shock at seeing Max standing there. It was plain to see they had a thing, that this guy Cale was special to Max, that maybe she loved him. Hell, she cared enough that she'd made a beeline straight from Manticore to here in order to warn him just like Renfro had predicted.

Now he just had to wait for Max to infect Cale, then give the virus time to take effect. His timing had to be just right; his own plan hinged on Renfro’s plan succeeding. Spike was counting on him. He listened to them, heard them kiss, and smiled, knowing the virus had been successfully delivered. He just had to wait, and count down, ‘thirty, twenty-nine, twenty-eight…'

  
[   
](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/DH17/?action=view&current=h17-divider.png)   


Alec’s laughter faltered as Max turned and lunged out at him, exclaiming, “You son of a bitch!

Expecting her reaction, Alec pulled out and aimed his gun to stop her. "Whoa, whoa, hey!” Holding up his free hand, Alec said, “You know I’m just following orders. Just listen to me! Renfro said if you want him to live, you gotta bring him back to Manticore and turn yourself in.”

Max narrowed her eyes in suspicion. “There's a cure?”

“Yeah, she'll give your reporter the antigen if he tells her what he knows and who he's been working with.”

“Why should I believe her?”

Shrugging, Alec conceded. “You shouldn’t; that was her plan. I do have an alternative, if you’ll listen?”

“Yeah, and why should I believe anything you have to say?”

Alec pursed his lips before he smiled and answered. “Offhand you probably shouldn’t.” He swallowed, needing to sell it to Max; Spike’s life depended on this plan. “As a sign of good faith, I’m willing to offer you the first part of the antigen.” Alec took out a small vial from his pocket and shook it. “It’ll help him out—right now—at least relieve his pain. It’s not the cure, but a start. He’s still going to need a second dose and then these.”Alec pocketed the tube and threw Max a bottle of pills, and she caught them mid-air. “I’m sure Renfro has no plans to tell you anything about needing a second dose or those. They’re worthless without the second dose. It’s too late to change your genetic make-up and not have it—affect him—at least not now. However,” he continued, “after the second dose, it’ll permanently tweak his DNA enough that your touch shouldn’t kill him.”

“Shouldn’t?”

“Listen, I didn’t inject you with the shit, and if you’re looking to me for some kind of money-back guarantee…”

He watched as Max sent him a heated glare, then demanded, “What do you want?”

“Not a what, but a who; I want you to help me get someone out of Manticore. We have a deal?”

Behind her, Max turned and leveled a worried look over to the reporter Cale; he was shaking, in obvious pain. Wordlessly, Max nodded her consent.

“I have your word?”

Max shifted toward him, meeting his gaze, slowly eyeing him, silently letting Alec know that under any other circumstances she’d be kicking his ass. Instead she simply answered, “Yes.”

“Good.” Alec pocketed the gun in the back of his pants, and walked over to the reporter. Kneeling down he unscrewed the vial; an arm wrapped around the Cale’s shoulders, sitting him up, securing him as tremors rippled through his body. Alec tipped the contents of the liquid into the man’s mouth. Once he finished, Alec bent down to pick him up, and he gently moved him to the couch. “Give it a few minutes.”

Alec patted Cale’s shoulder before he stepped away and turned, only to feel Max’s fist connect with his jaw. On impact, Alec staggered back, until he fell, landing hard on the floor. He twisted and was about to kick out, but Max’s hand was suddenly there in his face offering to help him up.

Alec just stared at her hand until she made some kind of disgruntled sound and leaned forward to grasp his hand. Once he was up, she backed away and stood there with she crossed her arms. “All right, who is it you want to rescue?”

Alec rubbed his jaw, considering Max’s reaction. In the end he decided to let it go, figuring maybe she had a right—if it’d been Spike, he’d probably do more than just throw a punch. Shrugging it off, Alec answered. “Who doesn’t matter, but I need you to distract Renfro in order to get to him. She’s expecting me to bring you both back by way of Section B on the south side. Seeing you, she’ll be reassured that everything went according to plan, so security will be lax.”

Max snickered, “Right, getting in is the easy part. What’s the plan to get out?”

Avoiding the question and her as he started to pace. “Once inside, working together we can disable connecting sections and send a sonic order to redirect all the X7s to the north side. Renfro’s going to be expecting you, so once I deliver you both, just play your cards right and she’ll give Cale a dose not realizing it’d be the second dose.”

He turned his gaze to Cale. “Whatever information you have, she wants it.”

Turning back, Alec addressed Max, but kept his voice loud enough for Cale to hear. “Should be obvious by now she’ll use any means necessary to retract whatever information he has. Since he’s human she’ll temporarily hold off brute force as too risky,” he inclined his back to Cale. “They’re fragile and die too easily. Besides, Renfro likes games. Although that dose should reduce most of the pain, he’ll still exhibit symptoms, so she’ll go the friendly route at first to manipulate the situation. Give me ten minutes to get to my friend in Section D, so make sure you play it up.”

Max prodded, “And getting out?”

Alec bit the inside of his cheek; the fact was he didn’t have a plan beyond the basic of: get in and get out. Had hopes that he and Spike working together would have a chance of getting out before X7s surrounded them. Alec glanced away, but Max figured it out. “You don’t have a plan, do you? Other than getting in. And that’s not even your plan, but Renfro’s.”

His voice rose in frustration, “ _the plan is_ we get in, he gets his second dose, and I get my friend, once…” Alec pointed to Cale still shivering in on the couch, although he noticed the dosage had to be working as Cale’s tremors seemed to have lessened. “…he’s dosed, get out. You’re an X5, and with the X7s out of the way, you’ll have a clear path.”

“Can’t believe I’m even asking, and you? What the hell are you going to do? You won’t have time to step out of Section D by the time the alarms go off, and you won’t have enough time to get away before every X7 will be breathing down your neck.”

“Didn’t know you cared?”

“I don’t.”

Alec cocked his head. “Oh I get it. Feeling guilty for leaving Ben behind?”

“What? How do…I thought…”

“You thought wrong. It was another one of Renfro’s mind fucks. Why she assigned me as your breeding partner.”

From the couch, Cale interrupted. “Breeding partner?”

Alec didn’t bother acknowledging the question, but noted Max’s blush before he continued. “Like I said, Renfro likes to manipulate. She wanted to rattle you since you killed him. Don’t worry; it appears my clone doesn’t care. He took the high road where you’re concerned and already forgave you. Please note I’m not as generous. You kill me, you better make sure I can’t come back. Otherwise I’m going to be pissed.”

“What? Ben’s alive.”

Looking at Max now, Alec noticed Max didn’t deny his claim about killing Ben. He could see it in her eyes Renfro told him the truth, Max did kill Ben something he hadn’t known for sure until now. After Max’s surgery, she was placed in cy-ops for both rehabilitation and reconditioning. According to Renfro, during one of Max’s indoctrination sessions, Max revealed she was the X5 that had killed her brother. It had been the only significant information Renfro had gathered from Max. Why Renfro assigned him to be Max’s breeding partner.

Not that he trusted Renfro and it had only been conjecture on his part, but when they brought Ben in he overheard Renfro accuse Lydecker of coddling one of his kids, that led to Lydecker letting an X5 go. It confirmed what he had suspected that only another X5 would have had the strength to take his clone down, shatter his femur, and breaking his neck. Alec had seen the damage first hand, when they brought Ben in--dead.

They had inserted Alec with tubes for a transfusion going directly to his twinned clone, to help revive Ben from the abyss of death despite his twin’s mental state. After Ben had been revived, they kept up the treatments until his clone was capable of sustaining himself. Even after returning from cy-ops Ben never said anything but good things about his unit-sister. It was all that praise that made Alec wonder. Why he had started to have doubts about Max, in his experience, no X5 was that good.

Once Ben returned from cy-ops Renfro labeled his twin as useless other than as a living incubator host for body parts. It didn’t work, but whenever he could, Alec would avoid seeing or spending any time with his twin. Apparently as a living incubator you were giving a lot of freedom until you were needed. Ben spent his time tracking Alec down repeatedly telling him they were a unit, how he found it comforting to be with Alec.

Confused, Alec didn’t know how to act or what to feel about Ben. Prior to his twin’s escape with his eleven other sibling units, Alec never knew about his twinned clone 493. Had only discovered Ben’s existence hours after their escape when he was taken and isolated from everyone else, tested, and then sent and kept in cy-ops. Even after he had been released, they considered him a risk and continued to keep him isolated, and kept him from his control group.

Years later to face his twin, forced to save Ben’s life, Alec found it difficult not to harbor resentments.

To daily see a walking reflection of himself, but it was worse than that. Ben was an eager child, submissively following orders—everyone else’s order except for one; his standing to be left alone.

Every time Alec turned around, Ben would be right there inching closer until Alec would blow up and order him to leave him alone. It’d last for an hour; maybe a day before Ben broke the order and tracked him down. He might of kept some physical distance, but he’d be there watching—again slowly inching his way closer, until he was meekly following Alec around throughout the day. For whatever reason Renfro and the others didn’t seem to care.

Ben continued to be his shadow until Renfro intervened and abandoned him to Spike.

Max interrupted his train of thought. “Alec?”

Quickly, he opened his fist, shaking his hand to release the tension. “Huh, yeah. If you hadn’t realized, it’s really hard to permanently kill us.”

He watched as Max digested the news about Ben, as she openly revealed an array of emotions with hope stamped predominately on her face. “Is that who you’re going after? Ben?”

“He’s with my friend, so yes. If he comes with me, fine, but he’ll have to pull his own weight to get out of there.”

The worry flitted across her face as she closed the space between them. “What do you mean?”

Alec turned away, but Max grabbed his arm, stopping him. “Alec, I asked you a question.”

“He’s weak, damaged; all right? I guess coming back from the dead wasn’t a picnic. Though you should know—you are rather bitchy.” Alec then peered over to Cale directing the next question to him. “So Cale was she like that before?”

Cale didn’t answer, but met Alec’s gaze. Although he was still sweating profusely, it was obvious by the way he was holding himself and paying attention that the dosage had substantially decreased his pain. Without wavering, Cale answered confidently, “Guess we need a plan and a bigger distraction to give you more time to get out.”

Alec just stared at the man, confused and slightly amazed the guy was willing to help him. Somehow, he seemed to understand, and he smiled. “By the way, it’s Logan. Do you mind,” His chin jutted in the direction of a wheelchair he hadn’t noticed before, “bringing my chair over?”

Needing the distraction, Alec moved toward it and wheeled it over. Still stunned by Logan’s generosity, Alec didn’t bother to ask and just quickly bent down to lift Logan, depositing him in the chair.

Somewhat flustered, Logan muttered, “Thanks” as he wheeled himself over to the computers.

  
[   
](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/DH17/?action=view&current=h17-divider.png)   


After only a few minutes in front of his computers, Alec was able to appreciate Logan’s talent and started to understand why Renfro was interested, but it was only after he saw the feed of _Eyes Only_ that he had a grasp of the bigger picture. He had thought Logan was just some noisy reporter. It was what Renfro had alluded to, but now to see the reporter was none other than, Eyes Only, suddenly all of Renfro’s extreme measures made sense.

It didn’t take them long to come up with a plan. Throughout, Max asked questions about Ben that boarded on badgering. Still, Alec didn’t volunteer any additional information that he deemed unnecessary to the mission. Once Max realized he wasn’t going to say anything else, she fixed him with a steady stare. At one point he wasn’t sure if she saw him or was thinking of his clone.

Things started to move fast and fell into place when Logan’s associate Asha arrived.

The plan was simple: once they arrived, and Asha and her team were in place, they’d hide along the parameter and stay hidden—waiting for a specific time to strike, time, they still needed to agree on before they left.

Meanwhile, he, Max, and Logan would drive through the front gates. They’d split once they were inside; with Max delivering Logan to Renfro while he went after Spike. Allowing them to get the dose Logan needed before Logan’s pre-set broadcast would go public and reveal Manticore’s location. Within minutes of the broadcast Asha’s group would attack with a series of explosions. The initial attack would concentrate on the north side, to trap the X7’s there. Then, under the chaos, Max would get Logan to the control center to free everyone celled—X series and anomalies. Once Alec heard the explosives, that’d be his cue to attack and get Spike out of Section D.

It was a simple and direct plan. Although Alec didn’t bother to tell Max about any of the other complications or disclose the full extent of how physically and emotionally inept Ben was. Whether his twin was damaged coming back from the dead, or the result of Renfro’s reconditioning his doppelganger’s brains were scrambled basically making him useless—an obedient hapless puppy willing and eager to prostate himself. He had the misfortune to witness that, to Ben’s reaction with Spike.

Ever since, whenever his thoughts lingered on Ben—his jealousy would kick in, twisting emotions of anger and disgust all directed at his clone. If he hadn’t screwed up and let Max know about Ben, he would have had Spike drain him, simultaneously destroying all of his clones internal organs, making him worthless to bring back even for body parts.

Internally, he argued with himself: that it would have been merciful to end Ben’s life, but another part felt conflicted and nagged that he needed to protect his clone. It was pathetic and he’d angrily dismiss the thought, replacing it with the image that fueled his rage: of Spike intimately entwined with Ben, feeding off of his clone.

Renfro had forced him to watch gauging his reaction. He stood there and watched silently, careful not to respond under Renfro’s watchful eye. It became more difficult as he realized Spike didn’t even appear to know that it wasn’t him. Not that Alec would have blamed him because he didn’t. It wasn’t Spike’s fault; Renfro had kept him away for over a week starving Spike. Still Alec cringed; hurt by the way Spike accepted, held and cradled his clone. How he licked Ben’s skin before Spike shifted into game-face and sunk his teeth in, pulling long mouthfuls of his clone’s blood. Ben encircled his arms around Spike making it obvious to everyone: him and Renfro that Ben was enjoying Spike feed on him, how pleasurable it was on the receiving end. Something he knew first hand and had purposely hid from Renfro.

Forcibly, Alec shook the memory away. It didn’t help that behind his back, Alec could feel Max’s heated stare, knew she was brooding about Ben. It did nothing to make him feel contrite or lessen his jealousy. Instead, Alec thought of Spike—remembering his smirk, the clear sparkle of his blue eyes, the soft lilt of his voice as Spike told him one story after another, alternating with various nibbles along his neck before he’d gently bite and drink his full. Alec’s fingers itched to rub the mark Spike had created. Instead he clenched his fist, nervous that if he didn't he wouldn’t be able to control himself. Under his lashes he glanced at Max. Knew she’d be disgusted and he’d agree with her, and have to admit that throwing a boner right now wasn’t appropriate— and that's what happened whenever he touched the marks, usually.

Usually, because it was a different story in the beginning, where he'd had a very different reaction to Spike, when they first met. It was easy to recall—only then his name had been designation 494. At the time, Alec had no idea what kind of anomaly Spike was when they threw him in Spike’s cell. Remembering, he couldn’t suppress the shiver as the memories triggered emotions of want and fear.

  
[   
](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/DH17/?action=view&current=h17-divider.png)   


494 hoped this was just another test and wouldn't lead into anything like his clone’s current status as a living harvest for vital organs. To Manticore, all transgenics were considered collateral damage, and they had no concern whether or not he’d survive. After Berrisford, he'd had new accommodations in cy-ops, and been labeled problematic due to his actions regarding his assignment.

In Section D, he was led by Renfro and a medical team of white coats down a long corridor of glass cells, escorted by armed guards. One cell after another housed various anomalies; new anomalies that had been captured and brought in from other facilities. Most huddled in a back corner, though a few stood aggressively and snarled as they passed. When they stopped, he was facing a cell that was occupied. 494 immediately saw a figure curled into a ball on the floor. The white of the gown matched and blurred with the alabaster white skin of its limbs. The medical gown simply covered their mid section; from the crouched position, 494 couldn’t decipher what it was or even its sex. The only distinguishing color was their hair. It was short, just past its neck, in disarray like it was slowly growing out. Streaks of platinum dominated down to the ends, but below that the crown was a darker yellow gold, almost honey wheat in color.

494 didn’t have time to ponder its oddness as the figure abruptly stood snarling, baring its teeth. Blood yellow eyes immediately zeroed in on him as it stared—hungrily.

  
[   
](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/DH17/?action=view&current=h17-scene-alecspikemedium.png)   


Abruptly, 494 realized it knew something that he didn’t until that moment—it was starved and he was its dinner. Fear sliced through 494 as he instinctively took a step back, but was stopped and pushed forward by the guards that had accompanied him. Before he knew it, the door opened and they shoved him in.

He had no time to adjust as the anomaly attacked, holding him down even as he struggled and was surprised to find the anomaly’s strength equaled his. The fight only lasted seconds; his shirt ripped as the anomaly used it to pull him forward before it sank its teeth into his jugular. It was painful, savage. For long moments he couldn’t hear anything over his thundering heart. Then 494 heard Renfro’s voice calmly stating to the anomaly that if it drained its food source, they’d only double to triple the amount of time before its next feeding. At first the anomaly didn’t seem to register her announcement, then bit by bit it pulled back, retracting its fangs.

Slowly it let him go, but stayed hunched over him, determined to keep its food. Weakly, Alec fell back to the floor, listening, incapable of doing anything else.

Vaguely, he heard Renfro. “Simply behave and follow my orders. It won’t be a permanent situation, but he’ll stay and be available for scheduled feedings – subject to your cooperation and usefulness. I’ll be back in the morning. I do suggest you allow him to rest and eat the nourishments we’ll provide as he’ll be your only source of food for awhile.”

494 was too tired and couldn’t keep his eyes opened, no longer sure he wasn’t just dreaming when he heard ‘it’ growl a consent as Renfro followed with, “Good. I’m glad we have an understanding.” Then to the medical team she added, “Keep me updated on their status.” Then he heard the hard click of her heels retreating down the corridor accompanied with the entourage he had arrived with.

As the distance increased, 494 heard it; it was definitely male as it cursed above him. _“Wankers.”_ Then it hunched over him, gripping his jaw, moving his head from one side to the other, inspecting him before settling on the wound it had created. 494 wanted to flinch, afraid it was going to ignore Renfro’s orders and finish him off. Instead it licked over the bite before pulling back. It kept his voice low so only 494 could hear. Still, he detected an English accent. “Know you’re not sleeping mate. Have a name?”

494 struggled to answer with his designation, but other than guttural moans he couldn’t muster any energy to do more than that.

He heard a chuckle, “Yeah sorry ‘bout that—well, not really. Bloody labcoats kept me starved. Nearly drained you dry. You’re lucky; unlike my Princess or the bloody poof, I’m not in the habit of keeping or playing with my food. However, under the circumstances,” he trailed off, then ordered, “Sleep. Need to keep you for a bit.” 494 felt fingers sweep over his face in a gentle caress. “I’ll wake you if they keep their word and bring refreshments.” 494 didn’t want to follow the order, but his body had other ideas as sleep claimed his body.

Waking, 494 wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep when he opened his eyes. He was still sprawled out on the floor, only his head was resting comfortably in the anomaly’s lap. One hand swept up over his stomach while the other caressed his face, a thumb sweeping up over his lip when it asked, “Hungry?”

It took 494 a moment to realize he was bare-chested. Before the anomaly could stop him, Alec rolled, turned and landed in a crouch on his feet, defensive and ready as he faced the anomaly.

The anomaly smirked. “Neat trick.” To the side of him sat a tray with food and a few tall glasses of what appeared to be milk. The anomaly picked up one glass, sniffing it before he offered it to 494. “Doesn’t appear to be drugged.”

494 continued to stare. However, using his peripheral vision, he explored his surroundings even as he recalled how he'd ended up in the cell. Renfro.

“Take it mate, need you to replenish some that sweet elixir, I’m gonna want to take another nibble soon.” His head tilted and he held the glass out, silently demanding 494 take it.

Unable to think of a reason to decline without forcing the anomaly or Renfro’s retaliation, he accepted the glass of milk. The anomaly said it wasn’t drugged, but he could taste the extra spike of tryptophan. He could only guess Manticore was trying to supplement his blood loss after the anomaly’s extraction.

When he finished the first glass, the anomaly asked, “So what are you?”

494 didn’t answer but retorted, “Could ask the same.” His nostrils flared, unable to hide his disgust for Manticore’s anomalies. “You’re definitely not human.” He took in the anomaly’s innocent features and added, “Even if you look like it now.”

“Oi, you mean this?” Suddenly the anomaly moved, standing, and as swiftly as any X5, effortlessly pulled and shoved him against the wall. Alec dropped the tumbler. The anomaly leaned in closer, his face shifting to reveal ridges over his brows and yellow eyes, and glared at him. His fangs dropped.

“Me? I’m your worst nightmare mate, a vampire. And you? Besides being a convenient walking happy meal, what are you? Where are we? What is this place? Some underground Watcher facility? Is Slutty here?”

494’s eyes widened when he heard the anomaly identify himself as a vampire, something he had only heard about from fairytales. The vampire grinned, pleased he was getting through to him. Still, his hand tightened around his throat, demonstrating its increased strength and lifted him off the ground. Then someone from another cell yelled out, “Don’t kill him, he was one of them, you can use him to get out of here.”

“That right? You one of them? Must‘ve been a very bad boy if they're willing to let me drain you.” Ever so slowly he lowered 494 enough so he could touch the ground and stand on his own. It maintained its grip around his neck, but eased up enough that 494 could answer its questions. “Now let’s start at the beginning shall we? What’s your name and what are you?”

“My designation is X5-494, X5 series.”

“Designation? X what? Never mind that, where the hell are we?”

Another voice broke into the conversation, saying, “Go ahead 494, tell him.”

At Renfro’s voice, the anomaly’s hold relaxed and he patted 494's neck before he twisted and looked over his shoulder to see Renfro standing in front of his cell with two medical assistants beside her.

494 obeyed her order and choked out. “We’re at Manticore.”

He licked his lips as the anomaly released his hold, then fully, almost casually, he turned around to face Renfro, but stayed directly in front of 494. 494 was confused by the defensive move as the anomaly appeared to use his body to shield him from Renfro -- then it occurred to 494 he was protecting his food source.

He couldn’t see the anomaly’s face, but Renfro was clearly pleased and smiled. “Well, well, look at you hostile 17. Seems 494 was a good choice after all and sated your appetite.”

The anomaly, hostile 17, growled.

“Humph, not really interested in your posturing. However, for the moment, we do have a deal…” She nodded to one of the techs behind her, and they moved toward the cell and opened a small window that simultaneously extended an acrylic shelf, making it easier to push the tray they were holding through. Renfro didn’t mince with words as she ordered, “Fill both vials of blood. Do it yourself or have 494 do it. Refuse or hesitate, I’ll rescind my offer, take it by force, and then permanently remove 494.”

For a moment, the anomaly didn’t move, and 494 understood with sudden clarity his days were numbered. Renfro had no intention of ever allowing him to return to the freedoms he had previous to the Berrisford assignment. It’d be this: living as hostile 17's food source, or life like his twin, a living incubator.

The decision was out of his hands as hostile 17 moved toward the tray and quickly injected a needle, filling the vial with his blood, then quickly did the same with the second vial. “Good. Once I have the results, we’ll have a little Q &A.” She glanced behind hostile 17 and met 494's gaze, her lips curling into a small smile. “Bon appetite,” she said, and left.

Silence followed until hostile 17 smashed his fist against the glass, roaring his anger and ignoring the pain as he was zapped by the electrified force field.

“Fucking bint’s dead when I get out of here!”

494 snorted.

Hostile 17 growled out and stared 494 down. “Think that’s funny?”

“Under the circumstances... yeah.”

Hostile 17’s face fell at his words quiet. “Don’t worry pet, not grand standing but a promise.”

494 only nodded, recognizing it as truth.

Hostile 17 walked up and stepped into his personal space and asked, “Now where were we? Oh yeah. We established your designation is X5 494, correct?” 494 tipped his head in acknowledgment. “Alright, and we’re in Manticore, yeah? So what the bloody hell is Manticore?”

494 shrugged and looked around like being there was self explanatory.

“Right, let’s back up a few steps. What about watchers, the Slayer they around here somewhere?”

494 had no idea who or what a watcher or slayer was. Hostile 17 leaned towards his neck and hovered there, then licked over the bite he had created earlier, sending shivers down 494’s spine. Stepping back he asked, “But you’re one of them, or were, right? But somehow you screwed up bad enough that you’re in here with me—why is that, what did you do?”

“I failed to eliminate my assigned targets.”

“An assassin then. Hmmm, and what are you inside? You’re not exactly human.” The anomaly sinuously licked his lips before continuing, “You taste different. Similar to one of Dru’s kittens; you a cat?”

494 sneered, then straighten his shoulders and stood proudly, nodding as he explained, “Manticore’s x-series, a transgenic; my DNA was spliced with non-humans, a high percentage of feline to create a super soldier to enhance various abilities: intelligence, hearing, sight, strength. We’re better, improved.”

“Don’t say?”

“And you, hostile 17, what kind of anomaly is a vampire?”

“It’s Spike or William the Bloody if you want to be formal.” He leered. “But I think we’re past polite formalities, don’t you? Never heard of a vampire before?”

494 nodded 'yes' as he answered, “In fairytales, from guards, about anomalies that killed and drained blood from their victims.”

 

Hostile 17, Spike, shifted his face once again. “Not a fairytale. You’re looking at the genuine article. I’m a vampire, the bloody eavesdropper next cell over is a vampire—though an inferior minion.”

Then he grinned, his face more angelic when the one he had referred to protested.  
“Oi, shut it mate. So no watcher or slayer, just lots of soldier boys like you. So what does this Manticore want with vampires and demons?”

494 didn’t quite understand what a demon was, but shrugged and answered anyways. “Probably the same as all the other anomalies in the prison basement; for parts or to experiment on. It’s best to follow orders.” He trailed off as he recalled different stories he had heard over the years about those who were taken to the basement. Still he had a nagging thought: was it best? Was life any better to meekly follow Manticore’s orders? To stand by and just be the anomaly’s food source, to be like Ben…

Spike interrupted his wandering thoughts and added condescendingly, “Yes, I can see how well that works. However, now that I have someone to nibble on,” he smiled maliciously, and advanced, “waste not, want not…”

Spike anchored his hand firmly around 494’s neck, pulling his body closer as he guided him back against the wall. “Look at me.”

Reluctantly, 494 did, and watched the vampire shift. At that moment, he had sudden clarity; submitting wouldn’t make his life any better. It was exactly what his clone did every day. He shuddered at the thought of being like Ben and started to struggle within the anomaly's grasp.

The anomaly snickered, and tightened his grip. “Fight or don’t fight, not going to change the fact that I’m going to take what I want from you.”

494 saw the truth in the anomaly’s yellow eyes and knew it would be futile, that he wouldn’t be able to stop him, but 494 had made the decision to fight—to do everything he could to distinguish himself from his twined clone—and doubled his efforts.

Spike crushed his body against him, hands clasping hard around 494’s wrists, forcibly stilling his struggles. He felt blunt teeth clamp down just above the previous wound, pulling harshly on the skin as Spike easily shook his neck. The behavior was animalistic, exhibiting his dominance. Disoriented as a result, 494 had no time to react as Spike let go, and pain immediately followed as he felt a sharpness pierce his neck, then a pulling sensation as Spike drank his blood.

Over the course of the week and the days following, it was the same. At every feeding 494 fought Spike. Not that it was much of a fight. Between the blood loss and his lack of strength—due to the fact he refused to eat, and more importantly, had stopped drinking the milk—the weaker 494 got.

After the first few days, Spike tried to force feed him—it didn’t work. Anything Spike forced down 494’s throat, he’d just vomit back up. Each day he became weaker, and eventually started to get sick. Spike, for his part, tapered off his feedings and drank less and less at each encounter. What was worse, whether he liked it or not, Spike would forcibly hold him, sometimes even rocking him as he’d tell him stories of his dark princess and what he called his glorified days as one of the Scourge of Europe with his poof Sire Angelus.

494 didn’t understand why, but he hated that the most— the way Spike was gentle and coddled him.

Each time he’d go through the motions of struggling. It didn’t matter if it was when Spike tried to force feed him or whenever he’d feed off of him. Through it all, 494 kept a silent chant, telling himself that Spike was only trying to protect his food source. However, each gentle caress and each story Spike told was in direct contradiction to that mantra.

Into the second week—whether it was results based on the last batch of blood work they took, that they finally caught on, or suddenly appeared to care about his current condition—Renfro and several guards arrived to remove him from the cell.

Unable to do anything else but observe, 494 watched, emotionally detached, the strange oddity as Spike fought to keep him. For his effort, Spike was shot with a tranquilizer. Even drugged, he cursed and ranted that they had a deal. Everyone ignored him as they hauled 494 out of the cell—far too weak to walk on his own.

He was barely aware they had dragged him off to cy-ops for reconditioning.

At one point he dreamt they brought in Ben and had hooked him up for a transfusion, like he had done for Ben. Only this time Ben was the stronger one. In the dream, after they hooked up the transfusion, they left them alone, and Ben had begged him to hang on, to be strong, that he needed him. Ben had even made him promise he wouldn’t leave him alone. 494 couldn’t understand why his clone cared or would even want to. Nevertheless Ben appeared so earnest and clasped his hand as if he understood, something that didn't seem possible to 494—not when he hated Ben, hated the weakness his twin represented. Yet he surrendered to his twin’s wishes, even returning Ben’s gesture as he squeezed his hand harder. It felt strange, his feelings conflicted; their roles suddenly reversed, where he was the weak, defective twin.

  
[   
](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/DH17/?action=view&current=h17-scene-handholdingmedium.png)   


When he woke, he stopped struggling and took the needed supplements to regain his strength whenever they prompted him.

His indoctrination didn’t take long since he had already been in a weakened state. A slate of rudimentary words and principles replayed in his head: mission, duty, discipline, and loyalty. Each resonated with Manticore’s manifesto for every X5 to be a good, obedient soldier. He had barely reached half of his physical strength before he was deemed fit enough to return to his cell with orders to eat and drink whatever they provided to obtain his mission goal: to properly furnish the anomaly’s daily diet of blood.

Although weak, 494 had gained enough strength to walk under his own power when he re-entered the cell.

Spike stood, but stayed where he was at the back of the cell when he walked in. 494 knew Spike had to be starved, something the medical techs had happily informed him when they escorted him out of cy-ops, eager to see the anomaly feed off of him. He had expected Spike to attack him like he did the first day. Instead, he stood there, leery, looking past him to their audience.

It was plain Spike didn’t trust them, but 494 had his orders and a mission to accomplish. 494 moved to the center of the cell and slowly dropped to his knees in submission, tilting his neck in open invitation.

In game-face, Spike snarled at their audience, but moved toward him. One moment Spike was stalking toward him, the next he felt Spike’s fangs enter, re-establishing his mark. He waited, expecting Spike to drink, but instead he just held him close, his fangs deeply impaled in his skin, giving their audience the illusion he was feeding. For the first time 494 didn’t struggle, and submitted to Spike’s direction as he lay limply in Spike’s grasp.

Spike seemed to be waiting for something; it wasn’t until long after their audience left that he retracted his fangs and physically dragged him into a corner. Then he looked in 494's eyes expectantly, his hands clinically roaming his body. “Pet, you in there? Or did they break you?”

He wanted to laugh at that, as he was hit with an epiphany, realizing for the first time that like Ben he had always been broken—how could Manticore break what was never right in the first place? He shook his head, “I have orders, my mission to make sure you feed.”

“Pfft, bloody nice of ‘em. They drug you?”

“Reconditioned. I have orders to eat and drink whatever they offer me, to maintain my health in order to supply your nourishment. You didn’t feed. You need to feed.”

“They broke you.” It wasn’t a question, but Spike’s hand caressed his neck, then tilted it to the side before he leaned in to lick over the mark. 494 felt the vibration of Spike’s voice before he spoke. “Have to fix that.” Without any further hesitation his fangs descended. This time Spike fed.

  
[   
](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/DH17/?action=view&current=h17-divider.png)   


Reflexively, 494 held his silence and waited until he was needed. During the first couple of days Spike fed every few hours. After his initial feeding, he didn’t take a lot blood, only a sip here and there. However, Spike periodically descended his fangs and punctured into 494's neck while he held him tight. Said he was Spike’s meal to train not theirs. 494 didn’t understand as he lay under Spike’s weight. He didn’t need to be trained; he was already submissive, pliant to Spike’s needs, his hunger.

By the fifth day, Spike started to pace in the cell, ranting about how he preferred his blood heated, not limp like one of Drusilla’s dolls. For emphasis, he started to kick 494’s feet, egging 494 to get up and fight him.

Slowly, 494 did as was ordered and stood. Amused, Spike grinned, even as he bounced on his feet, circling him. Then he reached out intermittently to pinch, jab, or cuff 494 on the head. When he didn’t respond, Spike increased the number of strikes along with the strength behind each blow, determined to provoke a reaction.

494 stood there, his eyes following Spike’s movements. Involuntary, his head fell forward with the momentum of Spike’s slap. 494 glared, and Spike did it again, then again. On the fourth turn, he reached out and blocked Spike’s hand.

Spike easily spun and followed with a punch, then danced about. “Wot, not quick enough pet. Huh, that it, you no longer a super kitty? Still taste like one…”

He didn’t know why Spike wanted to fight, but it didn’t matter as he readied himself to deflect Spike’s attack. They danced around each other, fighting until 494 had built up a good sweat. Once Spike tired of the game, he easily pushed and held 494 against the wall and sunk in his fangs into 494’s mark, drawing blood. He was confused and angry, when Spike pulled back to look into his eyes, gauging what he saw. Abruptly, he announced, “An improvement, but you can do better.”

After that, before Spike would feed, they’d fight. 494’s agility and physical strength improved with each session. Though Spike continued to bait him, 494 started to grasp it was more a performance for the cameras rather than a retaliation directed at him. Throughout each session Spike appeared to be assessing his abilities, changing and increasing the level of difficulty.

Still, 494 stayed within the parameters of his mission and continued to follow Manticore’s orders, eating whatever they delivered, but now with the physical exertion of their sparring, 494 ate and drank as if he was ravished.

In-between and throughout their bouts, Spike started to intermingle physical contact, elusive touches designed to get a different response. Outwardly to Renfro or anyone else watching, their movements were too fast for a typical human. They wouldn’t see where Spike’s hand lingered, where his fingers caressed, or how he’d press in tighter, holding a clench. Again, 494 didn’t understand why, only that his body did respond, where he’d feel and ride waves of pleasure that settled straight in his groin.

Spike knew and would up the ante, choreographing a new series of illicit moves. Until he tired of the game and took another bite, holding 494 tight as he pulled long swallows, driving him into a frenzy of sexual want.

Pausing, Spike forced 494’s neck to stretch as his thumb brushed over the mark. He didn’t know why, but 494 shivered in anticipation. Spike’s thumb added pressure as he pressed down then scraped his nail between the two puncture marks, intensifying the feeling.

“Look at me.”

Dizzy, caught between pleasure and pain, 494 obeyed and opened eyes he hadn’t realized he had closed. He felt his back hit the wall even as Spike pushed him down until his ass hit the ground, his knees bent. Spike stepped in closer, a foot planted on the outside of each thigh. 494’s knees collapsed in a sprawl.

Spike chuckled, pleased by whatever he saw looking into 494’s eyes. Slowly, Spike lowered himself, straddling 494’s body and sitting down in 494’s lap. His fingers gently danced over his neck. On instinct obeying an order Spike didn’t voice, 494 silently offered his neck. He didn’t have long to wait as Spike accepted the invitation and sunk his fangs in and resumed feeding.

Although this was less about feeding as Spike set a leisurely pace. The pull heightened 494’s need and settled in his gut, his cock stirring to life. Spike continued suckling, his thighs pressing 494’s closed, adding a spiral of pleasure, grinding against his hard cock, spurring sexual feelings 494 had rarely ever felt before Spike.

Intellectually, 494 understood what was happening—he was aroused. His penis had filled with blood making it hard and erect. Soon, if Spike didn’t stop, he was going to ejaculate, something he remembered doing a few times when he had been allowed. However, all but the one time with Rachel, any sexual release was achieved in the lab, under supervision, to collect his sperm sample.

Unlike Rachel’s delicate, unsure touch, Spike touched with purpose. Till that moment, it had been only Spike’s mouth that continued to feed; his hips inched forward and rolled, brushing up against 494’s hard cock. He muttered for Spike to stop, his voice trembling under the effort. Spike ignored his protest until he snapped and lost control. He struggled under Spike’s touch to push back, to touch, needing to connect and feel Spike’s hard cock.

This, what Spike was doing to him, made 494 feel things he had never felt before. Overly excited, 494 arched up, his hands gripped hard on Spike’s hips pulling him down as he needed more friction.

Lazily, Spike spoke. “Not yet.” Spike’s body was practically draped over his, his face buried in the crook of his neck as he licked over the wound. 494 could feel the tip of his tongue dart over the puncture wounds, keeping him on edge. Spike leaned back enough that 494 could see his mouth hanging open; his fangs extended, the tips were coated drip in red, the same red that outlined his lips. Belatedly he realized it was blood—his blood. “Taste good pet. Fancy a taste?”

494 didn’t have time to answer before Spike’s mouth was over his. Spike’s tongue thrust deep between his lips, digging and exploring the dark recesses of 494’s mouth. Spike dominated the kiss, not just with his tongue, but with his hands, as they anchored and held 494’s head in place as he pushed and devoured 494’s mouth.

He could taste the blood and swallowed. Spike’s tongue danced beside his own tongue then flitted over his teeth to lavish attention on each tooth and crevice within his mouth leaving 494 feverish. He continued the assault long after 494 was breathless. Spike finally pulled away, more out curiosity than anything else, but it allowed 494 to breathe.

For Spike’s part, he didn’t even appear to be winded, as 494 struggled to inhale over the attack. Spike grinned like 494 had given him a gift. “Right, better than human.” He leaned in to lick his tongue over 494’s swollen lips and then up over his face and jaw. Spike trailed a path up to his ear, nibbling and tugging on his earlobe. “Hear me pet?”

He made an effort to answer, but his throat was too dry and only a feeble grunt escaped. “No not with words. Wrap your hand around my hips, press your thumbs in hard for a yes, your fingers for no—understand?”

It took 494 a moment to understand what Spike said, never mind the instructions Spike had requested. Slowly, 494 responded and squeezed his thumbs hard into Spike’s hips. Spike was quick to praise. “That’s my boy. You want that don’t you, to be my boy?”

He didn’t hesitate, and repeated the gesture, pressing his thumbs hard into Spike’s hip.

Spike moved, his hand caressed and tilted 494’s head back to expose his throat, then gripped his chin until piercing blue eyes met his. Spike had changed back and pursed his stained lips. “Oi, you are a nummy treat.” His forehead leaned against 494’s forehead, then under his breath, for 494’s ears only, said, “Just might have to keep you.”

494 didn’t have time to consider what that meant, as he watched Spike’s thumbnail dig deep enough to cut into his chest near his nipple until was steadily bleeding. Spike’s hand clamped over the back of his neck and guided him—his lips— to Spike’s chest. Spike bowed his head until longer wisps of hair fell. He heard an order. “Lick the cut.”

He was confused, but opened his mouth to allow his tongue to peek out and gave a tentative lick. He felt what started as a gentle caress as Spike’s fingers combed through his hair, encouraging him. “Don’t stop.”

With each swallow, his pulse raced, until 494 couldn’t hear anything else, only the rush of his own blood hitting a crescendo, and he whimpered in need— then everything exploded as he came.

It was seconds, minutes, or hours later—494 couldn’t guess—before he opened his eyes again and realized he was still on the floor in the same position he had awakened to last time, with his head rested in Spike’s lap.

“Bout time, thought I lost you, pet, coming and passing out before we even had any real fun.” Spike sounded annoyed, but his eyes danced with delight. “‘Spect it’s been awhile, coming that hard--tasted good though.” Suggestively he smacked his lips.

494 blushed. Spike chuckled, “S’okay pet, we’ll work on your stamina. Now, tell me how do you feel?” Spike’s cool hand continued its descent, soothingly caressing down 494’s torso from stern to belly. But as he opened his mouth to tell him, Spike held a finger over his lips. “Shhh…” But waited expectantly as fingers threaded through 494’s hair.

494 blinked, puzzled, then remembered what Spike had asked him to do earlier, to only use hands signals. Believing he understood, 494 twisted around in Spike’s lap to signal an answer.

Spike sighed, “Not necessary pet,” and stood, pacing the room.

494 watched him, more mystified than ever. Somehow he had messed up and had disappointed Spike. What was even more perplexing to him was why he even cared. And he did care. However, that was part of the problem, since the emotion wasn’t a requirement for his mission. Feeling such emotions felt foreign. 494 had never had a unit, had always been solitary because they had made him that way. He had been trained to be a covert assassin, had learned how to get close to his target without getting emotionally attached—until he was assigned to terminate Rachel. It had taken weeks, but she had gotten under his skin, and he had fallen in love with her.

It was just another reason why he was just as defective and worthless as his twin, Ben.

He turned toward Spike and watched as Spike paced the cell. His movements were languid, graceful. However, he wasn't sure that’d explain his reaction to Spike, why he didn’t need Manticore’s orders to willingly submit to Spike. Physically he understood it—Spike was stronger. At first he thought they were evenly matched, but quickly realized that was only because Spike was starved. Once he fed, 494 could feel Spike’s strength building. With regular feedings there was no doubt that between them the vampire was physically stronger. It still didn’t explain why mentally—internally—494 was willing to drop and prostate himself to an anomaly. He didn’t know Spike, wasn’t any more threatened by him than Renfro, and he knew he’d only submit to her out of survival.

Confused, 494 didn’t know what to make of it; what he felt for Spike and was willing to do for him without question. But what really worried him was the realization that his immediate reaction wasn’t out of obedience and a desire to follow his orders, nor was it about survival.

He was sitting up, leaning against the wall when Spike came over and sat down beside him. “Feeling better?” He could only nod a reply. “Good. Need to get out of here, and you’re going to help.” It wasn’t a question but a statement. “Can’t wait for them to take you away, but we’re gonna need a diversion. I have a plan, yeah. You just stay like this, defenseless, until they come in, then I’ll attack. Either you join me or stay, but don’t interfere, understand?” On cue, 494 bobbed his head. “Good, now rest,” he ordered, even as he pulled 494 to his side and coaxed him into sleep.

They didn’t have long to wait before he woke to the echoing sound of Renfro’s heels as she approached. Sitting up, 494 realized he was alone. Glancing around, he quickly spotted Spike’s body sprawled out on the floor in the opposite corner, a pool of blood beneath him.

He couldn’t have been more shocked as he just stared at the blood. Sound seemed almost distant when he heard Renfro order the door open and a team inside the cell. A man turned Spike's body over, trying to find the cause of his injury, but as he turned him, Spike attacked. He was swifter than any X5, 494 had seen killing the first man, and dropping his dead body. Spike turned to the other, grabbing him as he ripped into the man’s neck. It wasn’t a bite to feed, but to kill. Spike let go of the body and rushed the door when they tried to close it, growling. Blood dripped off his fangs, the red stained his face and down his body. He rushed the door, attacking the guards. 494 could hear bones breaking, screams intersected with shouts of excitement from prisoners in the other cells.

494 watched, trembling, when Spike suddenly grabbed his head screaming. Finally he moved, rushing to his aid, but was instantly stopped when Renfro quietly ordered, “Stand down.”

She stood over Spike, holding a small box in her hand, and pressed it again. Spike screamed. When his pain had receded, Renfro smiled down at him. “Thank you for the demonstration hostile 17.” Glancing past him to the dead bodies in the cell, she ordered, “Remove them.”

More guards were suddenly there and complied with her order, dragging the bodies out.

Walking around in the cell, she waved the small device she held. “Interesting little device wouldn’t you say, kinda packs a wallop. You see our subsidiary, the Initiative, they caught and tagged you and a few others to be test subjects for this little gizmo. This remote, it just activates the device, a chip that’s been implanted—there is no off button. Normally that’d mean once activated this it’d be worthless, however, whenever I hit this button,” she pushed the button to demonstrate, chuckling as Spike screamed, cradling his head. Over his scream, she continued, “it effectively bypasses its main program. The program itself protects humans. You try to attack or feed off of a human…” She pushed the button again.

“Like I said, interesting, don’t you think?” She leaned over, waiting for Spike to say something, but he only glared. “Now that we understand each other…” She straightened and walked the perimeter of the cell. “What Maggie created here I can only applaud her for, but unfortunately her vision was limited on how to utilize this handy little gadget.” She walked toward the door and glanced over her shoulder, stating, “Let’s just say I have plans. For now, you and your little group of vampires are effectively my prototypes.”

At the door she turned and then looked at him. “Good job, 494. I just might have some other uses for you. For now, your job is to keep him fed. I want him strong, healthy—keep him that way.” The door closed and was locked behind her. It was obvious she was pleased when she pocketed the remote and left.

Once they were alone, Spike sat with his back up against the wall, elbows braced on his knees as his hands cradled his head, trying to soothe himself from the pain. He started to go to Spike, but as soon as he moved, Spike ordered, “Don’t.”

He stopped, frustrated, then quietly moved to the opposite wall and slid down, staring at Spike—waiting.

  
[   
](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/DH17/?action=view&current=h17-divider.png)   


“Pet?”

494 looked up, belatedly realizing he had dozed off, and looked over at Spike, wondering if he was hungry. Spike was in the same position he had been in before he dozed off—cradling his head, although less intensely, not enough that he didn’t speculated whether or not Spike was still in pain. “It’s alright pet, I’m fine, could use a nibble though. Come over here and sit with me.”

Shaking off the sleep, 494 moved and sat down.

Spike tilted his head to look at 494, however he left his arm where it was crossed, obscuring most of his face from 494— everything but his eyes.

494 met his gaze then turned away feeling guilty. Though he was grateful Spike hadn’t attacked, it didn’t stop him from feeling ashamed of his earlier behavior when he hadn't defended him. He didn’t have a chip controlling his actions, but he was just as trained without a chip. He had been here too long and didn’t know how to break Manticore’s conditioning.

“Pet, look at me.” It was an order; reluctantly 494 did. This time he met and held Spike’s eyes and what he saw there made his stomach flutter. There was no anger or accusation. Instead, Spike’s eyes twinkled with mischief and approval. The flutter in 494’s stomach increased as he continued to stare and bask under the heat of Spike’s gaze.

“Come here let’s have a nibble.”

Eagerly he scooted closer and exposed his neck. Suddenly Spike sprang, and threw him to the ground and took what he had offered. It wasn’t painful like it was the first times, but it also wasn’t as pleasurable as it was last time. “Need to make a show of it pet, we’re being watched. Don’t want her to know that you’re mine just yet. Bint doesn’t know anything about vampires or even her chip. This might protect humans, but blokes like you, altered, doesn’t do anything. She might have chipped me, but she also lost you. We’ll get out of here, pet, trust me.”

494 struggled in vain at each painful pull. It wasn’t until Spike stopped talking that he even wondered how he could have heard him in the first place, since he hadn’t stopped drinking, taking in long pulls of his blood. He heard Spike laugh, ‘Didn’t. Not out loud. They can hear pet, but here…’ Spike flicked a finger on the back of his head then caressed it. ‘Go ahead, ask me a question. Just think it.’

He opened and closed his mouth; the only words he could think of were, _when, how._

Spike laughed, ‘after you passed out and I almost drained you. Figured it might come in handy if it worked. Took me a bit to find the connection; probably should have paid more attention when Dru did it. Was one of her parlor tricks that Angelus encouraged, both of ‘em liked to play with their food, to connect with some poor sap, to either excite or terrify them. Would argue for hours on what would taste better. Me, I never saw the point. Blood was blood and tasted the same, to drain ‘em quick or slow, terrified or excited.’

Spike paused both in thought and his suckling. Not that Renfro’s camera would have picked that up as Spike kept his mouth over the puncture wound. Instead of sucking, his tongue played and lingered over the holes. ‘Not worried are you pet, me killing humans?’

494 jerked in Spike’s embrace, about to answer, but Spike nipped him before he spoke out loud. ‘Close your eyes and relax. Let ‘em think you’ve passed out. They know I won’t drain you.’ Spike waited a second then pulled his dead weight closer to him. ‘Now use your thoughts, pet—concentrate.’

‘No. About the killing; were you following orders?’

‘Don’t follow orders, pet, I make them. I’m a master vampire now, earned the right when I killed two Slayers.’

‘Did you before… have to follow orders?”

“We all have to start somewhere. Me, I had to follow my Sire’s orders.’

‘Your Sire? Who was your Sire?’

‘Bit complicated that answer, but officially it’s Drusilla’s mark that Sired me. Problem was Dru’s a bit flighty, and didn’t finish correctly. She brought me to Angelus like one of her broken dolls to fix me. Seems he was feeling generous that day and missed his boy so he finished the job. But anyone asks, you tell ‘em Drusilla’s me proper Sire. Not a word about Angelus, especially now that he’s a bloody pouf.’

‘Pouf?’

‘Yeah, Peaches. Was always a bit of a Nancy, but then the grand pouf went and got himself souled. For now he’s not someone we have to deal with. What we do have to deal with is getting out of here.’

494 wanted to ask more questions, especially about the insinuation that Spike expected they’d have to deal with Angelus. Instead he decided to deal with the pressing matter of breaking out of Manticore. ‘How? There’s too many of them. Even if we get out of section D, we’ll have to deal with X7’s’

‘X7’s?”

‘Clones of one. Annoying little gnats have a different mix in their cocktail.’

‘But not human?’

‘No, not human, but there are too many of them—we wouldn’t be able to kill all of them fast enough and still escape.’

‘Way to kill the fun. Right then, we need a plan. After the bint collects you…’

‘Collects me?’

‘Don’t worry pet, she has plans for you. I can see it in her eyes. Lately, she’s been tracking your every move, doesn’t want to kill you yet. So once she takes you back, you’ll need to figure out how we can get those X7’s out of the way. Then go anywhere that’s not here?”

Worried, 494 forgot himself and shifted. Spike immediately moved himself to cover. ‘What about the…’ He couldn't even think it remembering the pain Spike had experienced.

‘The chip, think we can get out it out while we’re here?’ Spike didn’t wait long before he answered his own question. ‘Didn’t think so. Worry ‘bout that once we’re out of here.’

‘You want me to go,’ he trailed off, afraid of the answer—that once they broke free they’d go their separate ways.

‘Not leaving you, pet. You hear me? Not going to separate from you either. Thing is I’m starting to understand why Dru liked her pets. However, you’re luckier than they ever were; she never kept her pets long. You, I intend on keeping. That a problem?’

Exhaling, feeling suddenly relieved, 494 wasn’t sure why, but Spike’s declaration comforted him. ‘No, it isn’t a problem.’

‘Good.’ Spike followed the affirmation with a small nip on his neck.

His focus shattered as he shuddered. His eyes remained closed just as Spike had ordered him to do; he knew Spike was close, hovering, but lost track, his censors off, and realized he couldn’t detect Spike’s subtle movements. The vampire had no pulse, had no air expel past his lips or over his skin. His touch was cool, against his heated flesh. It was haunting and exhilarating while he blindly waited for Spike’s next thought—his next touch.

Slowly he gathered his own thoughts and silently asked, ‘When do you think she’ll take me?’

‘Don’t know pet, hope sooner than later.’

Thinking about Renfro wanting him for anything scared him, but he didn’t want to admit that to Spike. Changing the subject he asked, ‘Why do you keep calling me pet, instead of 494?’

Spike snorted. ‘Don’t like it, they gave it to you and you're not theirs anymore. ‘Sides, 494 doesn’t have the same connotations as 007 now does it? And you’re more than just me lunch. If you want, we can think of a new name?’

494 didn’t know who 007 was, but couldn’t have been happier that Spike wanted him, thought of him as more than just a meal.

When he didn’t answer, Spike asked, ‘Tired pet?’

‘Yes, no…’

‘Shhh, sleep for a few hours. You can think about names tomorrow.’

It wasn’t up for discussion as Spike pulled him closer and spooned behind him, his touch lulling him to sleep.

  
[   
](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/DH17/?action=view&current=h17-divider.png)   


The following days fell into a routine. Each morning a medical tech was there to collect new samples—this time they took samples from both of them. Every day someone would appear with a tray of food that 494 was meant to eat throughout the day, along with a large pitcher of milk spiked with extra tryptophan

They continued to communicate silently. Where Spike retold him stories of the Scourge of Europe, only this time he asked questions, leading Spike to go into graphic detail about his early days with Angelus and Drusilla. Other tales were after Spike lost Angelus to a nancy named Angel, and the adventures he had with Drusilla up to the days just before and after the pulse. Of when he arrived in Sunnydale, home of the Hellmouth. Then, sprinkled throughout the day, Spike would offer up some name like George to use other than Pet. Each name was quickly dismissed. He couldn’t explain why exactly, but none of them felt right in his gut. Not that Spike cared since he preferred Pet more than any of his suggestions.

They knew they were being watched. In front of the camera Spike appeared to feed four and five times a day when he only needed to feed well once every few days. However, to whoever was watching, Spike played it up and was aggressive. He abusively pushed 494 around, but each move was a dance Spike choreographed just for Renfro. He enjoyed snarling, yelling that he was the big bad. Bouncing off the walls, screaming for Renfro that when he got out of there he’d kill her, rip her apart and show her exactly why his name was spike.

For his part, 494 submitted: whether it was to let Spike feed from him, or allow Spike to throw him around the cell. That was when 494 realized the big bad was actually skittish about hurting him—that Spike liked him.

The moment 494 thought it, Spike verbally forgot himself and answered, “Pillock!”

Giddy with the knowledge, 494 masked it and egged Spike on, choreographing his own moves so in the skirmish he was effectively bruising himself. It wasn’t until Spike saw how quickly those first bruises healed and disappeared that Spike stopped treating him as if he was a fragile human.

He’d eye Spike warily, showing his disdain any time Spike looked at him. Still, 494 loved the moments Spike would feed from him. It was the only time they were intimately close. By the sixth day, before Spike was able to feed from him, Renfro came to collect him. Spike had been right: Renfro wanted him.

He was briefly sent to cy-ops for a physical evaluation before he was issued his new assignment. A week later, he stood in Renfro’s office where they watched on a monitor as Ben was delivered to Spike. He had to stand there watching as Spike attacked and sunk his teeth into Ben. Saw Ben freely submit and incline his head. His arms encircled Spike’s body as Spike moved him to the floor. There Ben willingly opened his body, entwining his legs with Spike, moaning as his body gyrated under Spike’s, making it obvious to anyone—to him—that Ben was thoroughly enjoying Spike’s attention.

It took everything he had not to react. Apparently his stoic response satisfied Renfro as she turned to business and gave him his new assignment: to be 452’s new breeding partner.

  
[   
](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/DH17/?action=view&current=h17-divider.png)   


Max was right, getting in was the easy part.

By the time they pulled up to Manticore’s front door, Ash and her teams were in place, staggered throughout the woods on the north side and hidden hopefully just outside of X7’s radar. At the gate, they were expected and were allowed to drive in. Alec smirked and waved to the camera, acknowledging Renfro, letting her know he knew she was watching them. Once they opened the gate, he drove through, pulling to a stop in front of the south side entrance to the control room where Renfro waited inside. Max jumped out and got Logan’s chair ready as he moved around, and lifted Logan and placed him in the chair.

Once inside, they had little time to make it to the command room, to distract the guards long enough to get in, and transmit a sonic order to send the X7’s to guard the north side. Working together with Logan as their decoy, they were able to get in and out.

From there, he and Max split up. Max continued on and wheeled Logan down the corridor to the medical center where Renfro was waiting. Alec headed toward Section D.

The schedule was tight. Max had less than fifteen minutes to get Logan’s second dosage before Logan’s message as Eyes Only would trigger and play live, giving out Manticore’s address. Simultaneously, Asha’s teams would set off a series of charges to occupy and cut off the X7 soldiers. Alec had to pass two stations to get in section D; once Alec heard Manticore’s alarms going off that they were under attack, it’d be his cue to get ‘em the hell out there.

At the first station, Alec greeted the guard. His demeanor informal as Alec slouched against the door and smiled, pouring on the charm. Alec knew a good percentage of the guards throughout Manticore, and those he didn’t know, knew him by reputation. He glanced behind the guard, taking note of the monitors; cameras were placed in strategic places surrounding Section D, including the corridor where Spike was located however at this post there were no cameras monitoring inside of the cells. He casually informed the guard he was under Renfro’s order to get his twin, 493, and escort him to the infirmary for invasive tests, while the anomaly was to starve for a few days, to be reminded it was her orders that it needed to remember and follow to the letter. Alec hit the right inflection as he rolled his eyes accusing the anomaly of being stupid that he’ll be dead if he doesn’t figure out how to follow Renfro’s simple orders.

The guard snorted in agreement even as he pushed the button and buzzed Alec in.

Inside of Section D, Alec made his way to the elevator and pushed for the third floor and waited as the doors closed. Once the doors opened, he headed straight for the second station. There was only one guard, his job to monitor the prisoners inside their cells. After Alec approached, he started to talk, spewing a similar set of lies to the guard as he had for the first guard. Simultaneously, Alec searched the monitors behind the guard until he found Spike. The vampire sat on the floor with Ben curled up over his lap. Spike looked the same, only he was wearing a long black jacket over the medical gown, threading his fingers through his doppelganger’s hair.

Relief and jealously collided and warred inside of himself, neither emotions he had time for. Silently, Alec called out to Spike to let him know he was coming—there was no response.

Unplanned, he blurted out some sound that the guard turned around to see what had caught his attention. Alec didn’t waste the opportunity as he grabbed the guard and held him in a head-lock, and then quickly twisted, breaking the man’s neck. Dropping his body, Alec quickly disabled Spike’s cell and the alarmed lock of the door. He glanced at the monitors to Spike then eyed the man at his feet and bent down, shucking his pants off. He folded and pressed them flat before tucking them in his waist band under his shirt, then buzzed himself in to enter the corridor. When the door behind him closed, he inclined his chin to the camera where the guard at the first station was monitoring, making it appear everything was normal.

Now he only had to wait for the alarms.

Maintaining a causal gait, Alec continued down the corridor, making his way toward Spike. His stomach tightened in anticipation. He was nervous and couldn’t stop the unwanted image or the jealousy he felt as he replayed the unwanted memory of Spike feeding from his clone. With every step bringing him closer to Spike, Alec had to shake his hands; the itch to clench his fists in anger—to beat his clone, soared to new heights. His jealousy heightened and spiraled as strongly as Alec’s need to stake a claim over the vampire, to make him his.

All he wanted was to have Spike hold him, the way Alec saw he held Ben. To once again feel Spike’s teeth sinking into his skin, the suction Spike created as he fed, as a need started to build and collide with his want and desire to be taken. Intellectually, Alec knew the full extent what that meant, what he was willing—wanted—Spike do, to take him sexually.

However now wasn’t the time. To occupy his mind, Alec took stock of the anomalies being held prisoner. From the monitors, Alec had a clear indication only half the cells were occupied, compared to the full occupancy he had observed when he had been escorted out. He could only guess on whether or not the anomaly’s had been terminated or were indoctrinated. Of those present, most of the anomalies were indescribable, creatures similar to those in Manticore’s prison basement. The only difference was these anomalies were not created and manufactured by Manticore. There were also a few that were humanoid. Whether they were vampires like Spike or something else, Alec didn’t know.

Most of the anomalies didn’t give him more than a passing glance as he walked by. Judging from the last time Alec had walked down this corridor, it was evident they were docile and weak from starvation that Renfro broke their spirit. His passage caused no response—other than mild curiosity from a few as he passed their cell.

Half way down, he felt eyes on him. Looking up Alec noticed someone standing at the edge of his cell, waiting for him to approach. Under the anomaly’s blatant gaze, Alec slowed his step. He easily stood out by his attire alone. Unlike everyone else, he was wearing actual clothes and not a white medical gown like the others. Alec quickly took inventory, outside of the fact he had no shoes, the anomaly looked like he had been captured right off the street. He wore dark blue jeans and an oversized flowered buttoned down shirt with a tee-shirt underneath. More importantly, unlike the others, he appeared strong and defiant. He was young, Alec guessed close to his own age, an inch or two shorter, broader with waves a brown hair, and brown eyes that suddenly glimmered green.

  
[   
](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/DH17/?action=view&current=h17-scene-benxandermedium.png)   


For a moment, Alec thought he had made a mistake, and that the anomaly was another vampire like Spike. However, when he didn’t go into game-face with fangs dropping in hunger, Alec adjusted his assessment. The anomaly met Alec’s gaze, then tilted his head up and sniffed the air.

Alec thought the gesture was ridiculous since there were no openings between him and the glass cell. However, it didn’t stop the young man who a moment later appeared to be pleased, as if he had indeed collected some sort of information. The corners of his bow lips spread up and out into a hideously wide grin.

A tremor crept up Alec’s spine under the anomaly’s intense stare. There was something about the anomaly that made him uneasy. Not allowing the anomaly to get the better of him, Alec tipped his head in acknowledgement, his own smirk settling into place as he passed the man’s cell.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw the anomaly’s grin erupt into giggles, like Alec had done something funny. The volume increased, following Alec until it turned into a boisterous laugh. Alec grimaced at the oddity and belatedly realized the glass had to be cutting off half of the sound. Irrationally skittish, Alec increased his step under the weight of the anomaly’s laughter.

Alec concentrated as he stared ahead to the four cells in front of him, where Spike’s cell lay. It seemed to take him forever before he stood in front of the cell. He ignored when Spike looked up at him expectantly. He waited a moment and glared down the hall to keep up the façade for the guard monitoring the hall that he was waiting for the cell to unlock. A moment later, he nodded and opened the cell to step inside.

Spike stood, with Ben following suit right beside him. Alec didn’t think before he moved and attacked his clone. He had only gotten one good punch in before Spike grabbed and manhandled him, bodily crushing him up against the wall. Even within Spike’s embrace Alec struggled, his eyes still on Ben. He hadn’t even known he was screaming telling Ben that Spike was his.

Spike finally got his attention by doing what Alec needed, sinking his teeth deep into his neck. At the first pull, Alec’s anger crumpled as he felt the euphoria of Spike’s dominance. ‘Better?’

Alec opened his eyes when he heard Spike’s voice. Once he realized Spike was still feeding, he knew they had their connection back. Spike chuckled, ‘Missed you too pet.’

‘Don’t worry pet, I like your brother, but he isn’t you. Don’t have this with him, only you. Now, you here to get us out, or just wanted a taste?’

Lamely he answered out loud, “Alec. Max named me Alec.”

Spike stopped suckling. After a couple of gentle swipes to close the punctured wounds, he pulled back the ridges of his face gone as he searched Alec’s face. The tone of Spike’s words cut into Alec as he spoke out loud. “Alec? You drop me for another bloke?”

Alec shook his head, his throat suddenly dry. “Max is female.”

Pushing him away, Spike stared up at the camera feed. “They break you again, pet?”

“No; and he’s dead, but I brought you his pants. We’re here to break you out.”

Spike took the pants, but held Alec’s gaze demanding, “We? Who? This bint, Max?”

It was irrational, but Alec’s stomach fluttered in pleasure when he heard Spike’s jealous anger.

It was Ben who responded. “X5-452 my unit sister, I told you about her.”

Spike’s tone dipped low, his vehemence elevating. “The one who killed you?”

Unfazed, Ben declared, “I begged her to. I couldn’t return…” Ben trailed off like he suddenly heard what Alec and Spike heard, and knew he sounded ridiculous, especially now since he was standing there alive, a prisoner in one of Manticore’s cells.

Aggravated, Spike headed toward the door, pulling on the pants as he did then ripped the medical gown off. “We can talk about that later pet. We should leave.”

Alec cringed, hearing Spike use the endearment on his twin. Despite his resentment, before Spike could reach the door, Alec grabbed his hand and pulled him away. “Wait! I got the guard who was monitoring inside the cells, but not the one watching the corridors and entrances at the first station, it was too public. We have to wait for the signal.”

“How long?”

Alec shrugged, “Soon. We’ll hear the alarms go off. There are a couple of teams just outside the perimeter with explosives ready to go off right after Eyes Only’s broadcast. It’ll reveal Manticore’s location.”

Ben suddenly stood in front of him, demanding, “What? They can’t do that.”

Still reeling from his jealousy, Alec didn’t bother to hide the disgust he felt toward his clone, snickering he told Ben. “You can stay if you want, but we’re out of here.”

Ben flinched at his tone and cocked his head as if he was trying to figure out what he did wrong.

Annoyed, Spike just rolled his eyes and stated, “Enough, no one’s staying…”

An explosion interrupted, followed by a few more; underneath them the ground rippled from the effect. A blast resonated, this time the entire building shook from the impact; obvious the building was hit. Overhead a loud buzz sounded as cell doors locked and alarms flared to life. Seconds later they heard screams of panic from the neighboring cells throughout the corridor. It wasn’t long before they realized why, and could smell the smoke for themselves. Spike rushed the cell door and was painfully zapped for his effort.

Snaring in game-face, Spike spat out. “That the signal? Bint, betray you?”

Ben spoke up first, “Max wouldn’t.”

For once Alec agreed with his twin, Max was a white hat. If nothing else she’d never betray or leave her brother behind—not again. Screams of fear heightened as the walkway filled with smoke. Ben stared at the glass, then the ceiling. “We have to get out of here or they’ll burn us alive.”

“I think that’s their plan pet.”

Ben nodded. “It’s Manticore they’d destroy everything before it could ever get out.” Then he pointed up, to the ceiling. “There.”

Alec looked to see what his twin had spotted, then kicked himself for not thinking of it sooner. The electric force field had a line wired into the cell. If they could disable the force field, then they’d be able to break through the glass. They didn’t talk, each understanding what they needed to do. Working together Alec let Ben step up into his clasped hands and lifted him so Ben could reach the ceiling. Ben didn’t waste any time as he punched through the ceiling and felt around for the cable wires that powered the force-field and yanked. It dangled from the ceiling, but he wasn’t strong enough to sever the connection.

Spike told him, “Try again.”

He did, causing it to hang further down from the ceiling.

Spike gestured for him to get down. “Good job pet, but let me try now.” With that they traded places. Grunting Spike used his full strength and pulled, bringing half the ceiling down on them—the cable was still intact, but now it hung almost to the floor. Spike jump down and tested the cell, and yelled obscenities; the power was still engaged.

Bouncing, Spike shook the pain off. “Right, you two take this end,” he said, and handed one half of the cable to him and Ben while Spike grabbed the other half and pulled. Under the pressure of their combined strength the cable frayed and sparked. In his head, Alec heard Spike groan out, ‘more’ before the cable snapped in half. Dropping it, Spike moved to the cell door. This time he was cautious and tentatively touched the glass before he spread his fingers out and laid them flat against the glass, then twisted around, grinning as he looked at them. A moment later, he whipped back around and punched through the glass with his other hand.

The glass shattered at Spike’s feet; he laughed and did it again. Alec moved to Spike side, angled and kicked the door of remaining glass of the door.

Stepping outside of the cell, Spike arched back and roared, claiming his freedom. He grinned wickedly; his excitement contagious as he moved down the hall.

As they passed, anomalies screamed. Several hurled themselves at glass and were zapped by their cells’ force field. Spike ran and didn’t stop until he came up to the odd anomaly Alec had passed by earlier and did a double take, skidding to a stop.

He sauntered over, “Well, well, well, who do we have here. Slayer’s donutboy.”

Unfazed, the anomaly nodded, “Spike. Had a feeling that was your mark I smelled on him.” Then he looked behind Spike, catching Alec’s gaze.

“Wot?” Spike’s eyes glanced back and forth between them, then erratically pounded against the cell wall, even as he yelled through the pain of being zapped. “Stop that!”

Ben was the first to react, and pulled Spike away. Immediately the anomaly’s eyes followed and settled on his twin. Where Alec was uncomfortable and shied away under the anomaly’s intense gaze, his twin returned the stare—with blatant interest.

Spike repeated himself and placed his hand over Ben’s eyes. “I said stop that. What’d they do to you? Let you grow a pair? Might not have recognized you at all ‘cept for Hawaiian atrocity you’re wearing.”

The anomaly appeared to have a hard time diverting his eyes away from Ben, and Ben, for his part, just stood in place with Spike’s hand over his eyes. Still, Alec noticed the corners of Ben’s lips arching up as if he was pleased. The anomaly finally directed his gaze at Spike, and snickered lewdly when he looked him up and down. “Shirtless, it’s easy to see why deadboy wanted you; you’re strong, compact and well muscled.”

Spike’s eyes bugged in disbelief then narrowed and snorted. “Huh, suppose Slutty and snacketts will be coming to your rescue, so we’ll leave you to it then, yeah?” Spike removed his hand to usher Ben along, but Ben refused to budge. “Pet we have to go.”

Immediately, Alec cringed at Spike’s use of pet to Ben. Then watched as Ben just looked at Spike with expectation.

A moment later Spike caved, “Aw, bloody hell” and started to pace, cursing under his breath, staring at the ceiling inside the anomaly’s cell. Alec hadn’t even realized he had silently voiced his objection, but Spike quickly responded out loud. “Don’t have time for this, but I told you, pet, I don’t have that with him, but he does look like you, yeah? Besides we don’t need the damn slayer breathing down our backs. Have any ideas to get the git out?”

Turned out they didn’t have to do anything as each cell door throughout the corridor opened. Alec realized it must have been Max, and uttered her name.

Spike whipped around, glaring at him, with an emotion Alec didn’t recognize.

The anomaly didn’t waste any time as he stepped out and grabbed Ben’s hand, running toward the exit.

Stunned, Spike muttered. “Ungrateful—did you see that? He just grabbed Ben’s hand and took off…”

Alec didn’t wait for him to finish and did the same, pulling Spike as they joined the chaos of all the other anomalies racing for the door. Beyond the door there was even more smoke as it blurred their path, flames licking out from the walls. Someone yelled, “Stairs”. This time, it was Spike that was leading as he yanked Alec forward toward the stairwell.

They quickly caught up to his twin, and reached the main floor together, bursting through the door only to be greeted by pandemonium. It only took seconds to realize the exit was blocked by a wall of fire forcing them further inside searching for another exit. Everyone appeared to be running blindly: soldiers and anomalies alike scattering in fear. Others were fighting.

Anomalies were attacking G9s—Manticore’s military true blue lap dogs, humans who serviced as their guards. Although not genetically created like the X series or any of Manticore’s anomalies, they were humans with a tweaked DNA through their daily vitamin regimen, making them weaker than any X series, but stronger than a typical human. They were hated by almost everyone, leaving them with no alternative other than to run or die fighting. A few of them stood their ground and fired their guns at anything that moved up until they ran out of ammunition and the anomaly caught and killed them.

During the mayhem, Alec was shoved and lost his balance, falling to the ground as a large anomaly was pushed through their group in the midst of a fight with two X7s. The anomaly, Joshua, was followed by a larger group of soldiers firing their weapons. He heard a thunderous roar in his head, but didn’t pause as he physically popped back up and immediately engaged in the fight, utilizing all of his training. Alec caught a brief glance of his twin and suppressed his surprise to see Ben fighting and holding his own, side by side with the anomaly Spike had called donutboy.

A moment later, though he didn’t stop fighting, Alec felt a burn graze his arm then the heat of another burn inside his leg. Due to the adrenaline it took him a moment to realize he had been shot. Ignoring the pain, Alec quickly adjusted his stance to protect his leg. It didn’t matter as someone in his blind spot kicked out with purpose, hitting his injured leg, knocking him to the ground. Alec started to move when the barrel of a gun came into view. He heard, ‘Duck!’ and immediately reacted. The gun was suddenly knocked out of the man’s hand, and he felt a gust of wind pass over him. Looking up, he only saw a blur of black leather and white rolling on the ground with a soldier’s body—it was Spike.

Sounds of Spike’s screams quickly followed.

During the chaos someone yelled out his name, but Alec ignored them calling after Spike. He fought to make his body work, to get up and stand. Alec watched helplessly, his eyes glued on the scene, as the soldier took advantage of Spike’s vulnerability and continued to pummel his fists into Spike’s body. Each time Spike did anything, even to defend himself, the chip went off, making him grab his head against the pulsing pain.

Abruptly, doing what he wasn’t able to, Ben tackled and pulled the soldier off. Ben used everything he had to keep him from Spike; unfortunately he was no match for the G9. However, Spike’s friend intervened and lifted the G9 off of Ben and bodily threw him.

He landed at the feet of a young kid who flinched at seeing the fallen soldier. The G9 shook his head catching the young man’s gaze, and in turned seemed to recognize him as well. Grinning, when the young man froze in fear, then spotted his gun and scrambled to reach it. Out of the smoke and shadows, an anomaly moved forward and pulled the young man back and him. Joshua.

Joshua moved and easily kicked the gun out of reach as he pulled the soldier up, roaring in his face. Glancing from the kid to Joshua, Alec gathered from Joshua’s response he knew this particular G9 as he repeatedly hit his body against the wall, hard enough the wall cracked, each hit resounded with a dull thud.

Suddenly, Max was there, blocking his view as she helped him up, with Logan and Asha behind her. Alec didn’t question where she came from, but got to his feet with her help. After he was standing, he turned toward Spike only to see Ben was there and had helped Spike up.

“Spike?” he yelled out.

Distracted Spike answered, “I’m all right pet.” Alec nodded then realized he didn’t hear something and looked over to the wall. The G9, what was left of him, lay in a pile heap on the ground, dead.

Although the smoke was getting heavier, and bodies littered the floor, Alec watched as Spike stalked toward him with purpose, saying, “You’re not.” His fingers were gentle as he inspected Alec’s injuries.

Behind him he heard the anomaly, donutboy, address the kid. “Oh my God, Oz?”

“Xander. Hunters?”

“No, Initiative. New military in Sunnydale.”

Max snapped, “Sorry to break up your reunion, but we need to get the hell out of here.”

It was Spike who answered Max, even as Spike swept him up off his feet. Alec protested. “Not walking anywhere with that leg. Besides the bitch is right, we have to go. It’s not healthy for any of us.”

Alec cringed as Max started to protest against the insult, “Hey!” but Logan cut her off, drawing her attention. “Come on Max, you were right the first time, we have to go.”

She sent Logan a pissed glance before she nodded and ordered, “Joshua take the rear. Let’s blaze.” then took off.

Alec watched as Asha and Logan turned and followed her. Spike didn’t slow down while carrying his weight and was right behind them. Alec glanced behind him and saw Ben with his shadow, the donutboy, hot on his heels—the young kid, Oz, had called him Xander—with Oz and Joshua trailing the ranks behind them.

The heat of the fire roared around them, crackling as they made it through the remains of Section D. Minutes later, they were outside, through an exit that someone had improvised—by driving the van through the wall.

The area around them was deserted. Anyone that could get away had and had scattered, abandoning the compound.

Asha opened the van’s driver door ordering, “Let’s go. Logan you better sit in front in case we’re stopped.”

At the back everyone climbed in. Spike gently put him down and got in beside him. Max had offered to help Spike, but he'd only growled in response as he took a look at Alec’s arm. The bullet had gone clean through just above his elbow, and wasn’t deep as only a trickle of blood seeped through. Spike lifted his arm and leaned in to swipe his tongue over the wound and in the process wiped up excess blood. It wasn’t painful, but felt odd as Spike’s tongue wiggled firmly over the grazed skin that Alec started to pull away. Spike held him, but spoke silently, ‘Had to clean it pet. Now I need to do your leg.’

Carefully Spike lifted the material around his wound at his leg then started to rip. At first it was to expose the wound, but then Spike continued ripping until he was able to push the excess pant leg down his ankle. Inspecting the wound, his fingers gingerly touched the inflamed area. Abruptly he turned around and reached out until he had a grip on Xander’s shirt ripping it cleanly from his body. Xander yelped in surprise, that Spike threw a meek offer of, “Thanks mate.” over his shoulder, but Spike’s eyes were focused on his task in front of him as he applied a tourniquet around Alec’s wounded leg.

Silently, Alec tried to ease Spike’s mind. ‘Spike, it’s all right I’m an X5 remember? We’re really hard to kill, just look at Ben. Trust me I’ll be just fine.’

He couldn’t tell if Spike was too upset to wordlessly return his thoughts, or he if just didn’t give a shit about their audience when he spoke out loud. “I say when and if you’re all right. ‘sides you’ll heal even faster once you get a taste.” Alec didn’t have long to wait to understand what Spike meant. Once he finished the tourniquet Alec watched him dig his thumbnail deep enough to cut and slice through the skin on his wrist, sharp enough to create a steady blood flow. Blue eyes met his, imploring him not to argue. Alec licked his lips in anticipation.

Enjoying his response Spike’s eyes twinkled in mischief as he offered up his wrist.

Neither saw Max move as she slapped Spike’s wrist away and blocked his view as she pushed Spike from Alec. “What the hell do you think—”

Spike reacted, ignoring their cramped space as he gripped Max by the throat, pushing until he slammed her body against the van’s wall, hard enough that it rocked the van. The van swerved, and Spike growled out, “He’s mine! You don’t touch him.”

Someone—the driver, who Alec realized a moment later was Asha, screamed: in one breath, for them to stop fighting, that she was trying to drive; in the second breath, was yelling at Logan to do something before they crashed.

Alec was stunned, although he couldn’t deny the sliver of pleasure he felt. No one had ever fought over him, let alone tried to protect him—until today. At Manticore he was never part of a unit like Max or Ben were. He had been singled out and isolated for most of his training. A soldier trained from the moment he could walk to contain his emotions, to be stoic. Yet right now he was ecstatic and couldn’t even hide his emotions or the lopsided grin as he watched Max continue to fight in vain against Spike.

Max gasped out, “No!” and struggled against Spike’s hold, but he only leaned in and held her tighter, not leaving any room for her to maneuver and kick out, making any impact she might have made against him ineffective.

Logan brushed Asha off, telling her to just keep driving. Logan turned in his seat leaning toward Max, as he tried to defuse the situation. Logan’s voice lowered as he calmly talked. “It’s Spike, right? You need to know they’re like family where he’s her brother. She was being protective. Max only stopped you because she thought you were going to hurt Alec.”

It was Ben who added, “Spike, please… he’s right, she’s my sister. She doesn’t know what your blood can do.” Then Ben addressed Max. “Max, what’s in his blood—it heals better than our universal blood.”

Reluctantly Spike eased his grip, but shifted into game-face to clarify his point. “Blood’s life and my blood’s going to help ‘im…”

Her hand lifted to touch his distorted face, her voice breaking in awe, “What are you?”

Spike flinched, avoiding her hand. This time it was Logan who leaned over swatting her hand away, demanding, “Max don’t! He’s a vampire.”

Spike sneered and leaned back, leaving her with a warning. “Listen to your boy there.” Even as he spoke the ridges on his face smoothed out.

“A vampire? What, like the ones in books? Dracula, Lestat those?”

Alec shivered as he heard a familiar cackle coming from beside Max.

Obviously annoyed, Spike glared at the source before he turned around to face Alec and scooted closer to gently offer his wrist again. Emotionally Alec was still riding high, his smile widened and he didn’t hesitate when he took Spike’s wrist and licked, cleaning the trail of blood back to the cut before clamping his mouth over the wound to draw long pulls, greedily swallowing Spike’s blood.

Spike hovered protectively over him, blocking the others from watching too closely. Still, they couldn’t escape their reactions. From gawking stares to Max’s gasp, or when she started to argue with Logan and speculate what Spike’s blood could to do him. The attention added to Alec’s escalating euphoria. However, Spike kept him calm, physically and emotionally anchoring Alec as Spike’s free hand carded through his hair.

A moment later, Spike’s voice filled his mind as he forcibly pushed Alec away. ‘That’s enough pet, any more and I’ll want to return the favor and do more than just have a taste myself.’ He chuckled, ‘still want to work on your stamina, though I think our first time might be better without an audience.’ Dazed, Alec slowly opened his eyes, startled by the desperate need he felt, and tried to make sense of what Spike had said.

Reluctantly, Alec pulled back with a nod and licked his lips, his eyes fixated on Spike, making it obvious with the gesture that he was enjoying the lingering taste of Spike’s blood. Though it was too low for a human, Alec heard a whimper and recognized that it had come from Ben.

Alec’s lips slid into an easy grin even as his eyes shifted and locked with Ben’s. Alec didn’t bother to hide his feelings—not the pleasure or the superiority he felt that Spike was his. Silently he challenged Ben, stating his claim over the vampire and watched his twin deflate even as he pleaded. Just as Alec didn’t hide his feelings, neither did Ben as he stared, revealing every emotion. Ben’s attachment and need were palpable; he wanted to be sitting at Alec’s side. Not to replace Alec at Spike’s side, but to join them. Alec stared into familiar green eyes, only they simmered with unshed tears, and Ben’s shoulders shook in distress with each breath, his eyes wide, imploring. With each passing second, his hope diminished that Alec would do something to recant his rejection.

Spike reprimanded, ‘Play nice pet.’ Alec ignored and snorted at Spike’s warning. Maybe he should have been gracious or even upset when Ben curled into himself, reeling from Alec’s cold-shoulder.

Heady from the heat of Spike’s blood that continued to pulsate through his body, Alec didn’t care.

Sitting beside Ben, Alec watched as the anomaly, Xander, reached out and pulled his twin to his side, an offer of comfort. Startled, Ben stiffened at Xander’s first touch. His eyes shifted, then quickly looked back to Alec, his hope palpable. He wanted something from Alec, for him to say something, to interfere, anything.

Ben got his answer when Alec kept his silence. Defeated, Ben collapsed against the man beside him and willingly accepted his embrace and allowed Xander to pull him closer, before he shut himself off by closing his eyes.

Alec met the anomalies’ stare, his eyes shimmered green and danced in amusement. Alec recognized Xander’s possessive air and dominance toward his twin. Not that he was about to interfere, he’d made his position abundantly clear—Spike was his.

Although as he took in the scene in front of him, Alec was surprised to feel a measure of comfort that his twin was cared for. Enough that his jealousy toward Ben started to dissipate as he acknowledged, at least to himself, that maybe he didn’t hate his twin; he just wasn’t willing to share Spike.

Fact was, Ben wanted someone to need him. It just couldn’t be Spike, and he didn’t trust Max. Though she was Ben’s unit sister, she had already killed him once. The others, like Xander, he didn’t know, but the dog-man, Joshua, who quietly looked on appeared about as possessive over the little guy next to him as Alec felt about Spike.

He caught Xander staring at him like he had back at Manticore, seeing every nuance like he was under a microscope until it gave him chills.

Suddenly Spike objected and demanded, “Oi, stop that.”

Xander didn’t acknowledge Spike’s protest other than his smile got broader.

At first Alec thought Spike’s protest was about the way Xander was staring him down. However, when he tilted his head, Alec saw Spike’s attention was actually on his twin where Xander had been running his fingers through Ben’s hair.

Spike didn’t notice Alec’s reaction or even when his smile faded.

No, Spike was far too engaged snarling and throwing insults at Xander. Alec watched in dismay to see Ben perk up as each was vying for his attention. What Alec didn’t understand was why? Spike had seen and tasted him first—wasn’t he good enough? Was Ben somehow better? Was it because Ben was born first? Renfro repeatedly told him he was born two minutes later, it had been one of the reasons she had harped on why they had to watch him so closely, that Manticore worried he could develop the same psychotic flaws as his twin. But maybe that was why Spike wanted and preferred Ben over him? Maybe he wasn’t crazy enough. Spike had told him about his Sire Drusilla, had said his dark princess was off the deep end, how he had taken care of her over the years, how much he loved her. Maybe Ben was reminiscent of her, giving Spike someone to take care of. But where did that leave him?

As soon as he asked the question Alec knew the answer—alone.

He wanted to be sick. To move and get away from Spike’s side, but there was nowhere to go. He’d just have to wait and ride it out.

He saw Max shift in her seat. She couldn’t get any closer, but it was Max’s voice that broke through to him as she asked, “Alec, you okay?”

Relying on years of training, he glanced at her without really seeing her, the corner of his lips curled up. “I’m always all right.”

Whether it was what he said or how he said it, Alec suddenly seemed to have everyone’s attention, but it didn’t matter, not now he knew who Spike really wanted and why.

Spike nudged him, silently demanding Alec answer him. He looked away, and tried to block out Spike’s voice.

A moment later, Alec realized he had succeeded and had truly blocked Spike out from their connection. Spike turned, ignoring everyone else as his silence erupted, his voice strained in agitation. “Answer me, pet! You all right?”

For once, Max’s interference rescued him from answering. “Hey, knock it off. You and everyone else just heard him, said he was fine. Now give him some space to rest, he needs to heal. You said so yourself.”

Spike growled under his breath, less to what Max had to say and more in warning to him. Alec disregarded the warning and Spike as he settled back sitting next to him, his eyes never leaving Alec.

For the rest of the night, the long ride was deathly quiet as they used back roads until they passed Seattle’s border and illegally crossed into their sector before heading downtown to Logan’s apartment building. After parking in the garage, Logan and Max got out first. Max quickly disabled the camera before anyone moved to get out of the van.

Once it was safe, Max opened the back door. Spike was the first to hop out and moved to pick him up, but this time Alec rejected his offer and called out for Max.

She turned around surprised, but didn’t question his request as she made her way to his side allowing him to lean on her as they got in the elevator.

Once everyone was out of the van, Asha waved them off and pulled out to go meet up with the rest of her team.

Spike snarled his displeasure, but like everyone else, got in the elevator. Unfortunately, the elevator was as slow as Alec remembered, their space even more confined as he bore the intensity of Spike’s gaze as they made their way up to the penthouse. Overly anxious, when the doors chimed open, Alec hobbled out in his rush to get away from Spike. Spike, his twin, and Xander were at his heels, only to stop and wait for Logan to unlock his door.

Logan quickly responded and opened his door, telling him he should go sit on the couch while he went and got his medical kit. As Logan moved, he kept talking, trying to break the tension, saying it was too late to call Dr. Carr without alerting authorities, but they could call him first thing in the morning.

Spike announced, “Get your kit, but we don’t need you to call anyone,” as he walked into Logan’s kitchen only to return with a knife, a glass and a few other utensils including a bottle of Jack.

Spike sat down on the coffee table in front of him, setting the utensils down at his side. Opening the bottle of liquor, Spike openly glared at Alec, daring him to protest, then poured a generous amount over a knife he held in his hand. When he finished, instead of using the glass at his side, Spike took a long swig before he put it down.

When Logan returned, he stopped in his tracks as he took in the scene. “Shit, you’re not going to…”

Taking the kit from Logan, Spike answered, even as he rummaged through the kit. “Not going to wait for your friend, need to get that bullet out now.”

“But…”

Setting aside what he would need, Spike answered, “No buts. Once the bullet is out he can heal _proper_.”

Max was about to protest, but suddenly her gaze fixated on Alec’s arm, searching for the wound. Her voice was steady, but Alec caught the curious inflection of Max’s interest. “Like his arm?”

Someone whistled and Alec cranked his neck to see as he followed Max’s gaze and saw the wound had completely healed. The only evidence that something had even been there was the tint of pink from freshly knitted skin.

Alec couldn’t deny he was impressed, but he also remembered exactly what Spike did to aid the flesh wound to heal: licking it clean and making Alec drink Spike’s blood. However, since he needed to pull away from Spike, Alec was certain he couldn’t allow Spike lick his leg. The gesture was too intimate, his reaction to Spike unstable. He was afraid he’d lose control, and crave more. It was something he wanted, but not at the cost of being second to Ben.

Worriedly he glanced up, ready to object, but everyone had gathered around them, eager to watch. Spike suddenly moved and clasped his leg, holding him tight.

“No, don’t,” Alec protested.

“Have to, pet. Be as quick as I can.” Spike looked above him and added, “Hold ‘im down.” Without waiting any further, Spike used the tip of the knife and created an incision at the edge of his wound to create a wider opening and proceeded to dig the bullet out.

The pain seared through Alec. Involuntarily, he started to bolt upward in his seat, but felt the heavy weight of someone’s hands on his shoulders to hold him in place. He was about to look up to see who it was, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Spike.

It was amazing how steady Spike’s hands were as they worked, deftly wielding the knife, embedding it deeper into his skin. A moment later, Spike announced, “There’s the bugger, we’re almost there pet.”

Alec nearly jumped again when he felt the intrusion of Spike’s fingers digging around creating a larger hole, pushing flesh aside as he tried to reach the bullet. Alec closed his eyes, fighting against the increased pain, panting through his nose, when he heard Spike’s voice, “Got it,” followed by a clink, and he realized what the glass was for.

He felt the person behind him move; their fingers eased up, offering comfort instead of restraint, their thumbs caressing his neck. Dazed, he looked behind him to see it was Ben. He didn’t get a chance to say anything as Spike abruptly picked him up and asked Logan, “Where’s your bedroom?”

Logan seemed almost as startled as he was and just pointed.

Spike headed in the direction Logan indicated. At the door, Spike paused half a second before he announced, "Tonight, once it’s dark, we’re leaving.”

Spike didn’t say 'he', but 'we'. It wasn’t a question but a statement; Spike expected Alec to go with him. When Alec didn’t say anything, still in shock over Spike's words, Spike continued, “We’ll head toward LA.” Alec did catch the look Spike threw at Xander and Oz. It was full of meaning as he silently communicated a question. Xander was the first to nod what Alec interpreted as a yes.

Yet Oz turned away like he was conflicted for some reason. Alec didn’t understand the issue, but somehow Joshua did. He stood behind Oz, a hand-paw on Oz’s shoulder, and possessively pulled the young man flush against him. Whatever reassurance Oz had needed had been received from Joshua and Spike, because he nodded his consent to Spike, who replied with his own curt nod.

Then Spike’s gaze turned to his twin. Alec watched dumbfounded as Spike lowered his eyes with regret before he turned away. It was then Alec understood the question; Spike had asked Xander and Oz if they were going to accompany them to LA where Spike’s grand-Sire, Angel, lived. Oz had been going to reject the invite to stay with Joshua. Spike understood and had extended the offer to Joshua where Oz accepted the invite for both of them. However, for whatever reason, Spike had just excluded Ben.

Ben didn’t say a word, but Alec knew he could see the truth in Ben’s eyes. Ben clearly knew what Spike had asked the others, knew he hadn’t been asked to join them. Ben met his gaze. Alec saw his eyes water, knew Ben wouldn’t stop the tears from falling, but what shocked him the most was that Ben didn’t beg him to go with them. To say Ben was distraught was an understatement, but Alec could see that, for some reason, Ben had accepted Spike’s rejection.

Spike closed the door just as a single tear fell from Ben’s eyes.

  
[   
](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/DH17/?action=view&current=h17-divider.png)   


Even from behind the door, Alec could see his twin’s tears in his mind. His stomach clenched on that image as it replayed over and over.

Alec barely registered when Spike laid him down on the bed, or wondered why Spike went over to securely close the curtains. He was too fixed on his conflicted feelings toward Ben. Fact was he shouldn’t have any feelings toward Ben. It wasn't like they were true siblings even by Manticore’s standards. They'd been fertilized in a Petri dish for in vitro implantation to a surrogate. Once the surrogate had given birth, they'd been separated into different control groups. Ben’s group had become a unit, his family. Alec’s group had been trained for individual jobs, where he had been assigned to specialize in assassinations. He'd never even known of Ben’s existence until his twin had escaped and later been brought in, dead. Then he'd had to put up with an inferior walking image of himself—the sole reason he'd been sent to cy-ops the first time. However, his irritation had reached new levels when jealousy had entered the picture—the moment he'd seen Ben in Spike’s arms. His jealousy over Spike had only increased as it became obvious Spike cared and held some regard toward Ben; enough that Alec had to isolate and block himself off from Spike.

Though none of that explained why he was so upset. He didn’t want Ben to be around him, and especially not around Spike. But that wasn’t completely true—it was only so in regards to Spike. Somehow, Ben had wormed his way into his heart to make him care, to think of him as more than just a clone.

He had been so deeply entrenched in his thoughts that Alec forgot about his injury—and Spike—until he felt Spike’s tongue on his leg. Alec noticed how Spike had him propped up on the bed and had already discarded his coat. Then Spike’s head lifted and Alec met his intense blue eyes. The rims of Spike’s irises darkened as he held his gaze and slowly trailed his tongue to gently clean as he licked the area around the wound. Once his skin was free of blood, Spike briefly flicked his tongue over the center before he shifted and let his fangs descend as his mouth engulfed the wound. On reflex Alec flinched, but Spike reached out and held him down.

Pain spread out from the epicenter of his leg and rippled in waves throughout his body. He could feel the pull of blood as Spike suckled. When he stopped, his tongue danced over the wound, circling, then darted in and out. Agonizingly slow, Spike pushed the tip of his tongue in, pushing it against the walls, going deeper where his fingers had dug the bullet out.

Beads of sweat gathered at his temple, Alec wanted to cry out against the intrusion, but he held his tongue and did what Manticore had trained him to do under gripping pain—endure.

Inhaling through his nose, Alec felt a change as Spike pulled back, his fangs retracting. His fingers spread out closer to the wound, then Alec felt Spike push his skin, adding pressure as if he could close the wound. He heard a guttural hacking sound and watched with disgust as Spike spit, letting it aim directly inside the small gap.

He repeated the action, then leaned over to lick at it again, his tongue pressing down flat over the wound. The pain was still there, but he started to feel something else that was different—odd. He wanted to push Spike away to see exactly what he was feeling. Spike seemed to understand, and after a moment he moved and got off the bed, allowing Alec to examine his wound. At first, Alec wasn’t sure what he was seeing and had to lean forward to get a closer look. That’s when he realized the hole was smaller; the skin from the inside out was knitting together, healing itself.

Alec was amazed, so fascinated with the process of healing he was witnessing it made it easier to ignore the lingering pain.

He was oblivious of when Spike had returned and of when his hands started to pet along his thigh. Until he shivered in pleasure and felt the pulse of blood—this time it pooled in his sac as his cock twitched to life. Alec swallowed, his desire heightened as he zeroed in on Spike’s chipped, painted black nails, dismayed when they hesitated before they inched closer, disappearing under his pant leg to his crotch. Only to pause again before he could make contact with his hard cock. “Talk to me, Pet.”

Alec just stared at Spike, his befuddled brain trying to focus on each breath, inhaling and exhaling, anxious with need as his cock demanded to be touched.

Slowly, Spike broke out into a lopsided grin. “Stubborn, pet, but I’m going to enjoy breaking that wall.” Spike stretched out a finger and trailed it down his shaft. His other hand nimbly worked to unbutton and unzip his pants, pulling them open. He was about to object when Spike pulled at his briefs to free his cock. His cock bobbed there, whatever he had been about to say stuck in his throat.

Spike’s eyes twinkled in mischief. “We’ll see about your endurance now, yeah?” Spike held Alec’s gaze as he leaned forward to lick the slit of his cock. Alec's eyes widened in shock as Spike quickly engulfed the head just as he came, swallowing.

Just when Alec thought he could catch his breath, Spike, who still had his mouth wrapped around the head of his cock, gave him an awkward grin and wiggled his eyebrows mischievously before he descended, opening his throat, his lips stretching over Alec's still hard member causing him to whimper as he threw his head back.

He felt Spike’s tongue dance over the column of his cock, alternating with a vacuum suction, as he slowly lifted up to concentrate of the head before he the descended once again.

Alec, closing his eyes as his cock pulsed, his sac tight. ‘Pet, do you hear me?’

Feverishly, Alec responded, ‘Yes, please, Spike, please…’

‘Please what, pet? What do you want?’

Alec couldn’t think, never mind actually articulate what he wanted. What came out was a strangled, ‘Pleeeassssse…’

He heard Spike chuckle, and he might have been offended except Spike complied and sucked him harder, bobbing his head. Through eyes fallen closed to nothing but slits, Alec watched as his cock went in and out of Spike’s mouth. He was lost as Spike sped up his efforts. On instinct, Alec lifted his hips as the desire for something more hit—to reach for something as he pushed further inside Spike’s cool mouth.

In response, without stumbling, Spike gripped his pants and underwear to pull, slowly pushing them down.

Alec lost his patience, pulling the material out of Spike’s hands, and in a rush shoved the pants down hard, lifting his foot to push them pass his ankles. In the heat of excitement, it felt like Spike was everywhere. Fingernails raked along Alec’s thighs before they trailed and caressed over his ass to hold him mid-air when Alec arched off the bed, pistoning his hips in and out of Spike’s mouth.

Alec only knew he was close. On overload, his cock pulsed, reaching for that pinnacle. He couldn’t even be bothered when he felt an intrusion of Spike’s fingers along his crack. Spike pulled his ass cheeks apart, the tip of a finger rubbed over his exposed hole. Spike sucked him in deeper, down to the root of his cock—something Alec wouldn't have thought was even possible. It was too much and Alec screamed, as another orgasm was ripped out of him.

Alec felt like he was floating. He heard Spike’s laughter, ‘Only round one, pet. Told you, we’re working on your stamina.’ To emphasize his point, Spike wiggled his thumb, rotating the thumb that was embedded in Alec's ass.

Alec lifted his head and swallowed hard, wincing at the pressure as he stared down his body to where Spike’s hand disappeared. ‘Better than human.’

Spike raked his teeth over his bottom lip, laughing, ‘That’s right. Like that?’ He pushed his thumb further in.

Alec nodded, ‘It’s weird. Good, but weird.’ He shivered, as he felt Spike stroke teasingly along the periphery of his anus. Like the thumb, Spike’s finger moved with ease—just as he thought of it, Spike smiled, using his free hand to pick up a bottle beside him on the bed, then drizzled oil over Alec’s spent cock and added more over his hand that was partially hidden from Alec’s view before he dropped the bottle. ‘Convenient that, yeah? That our host was amply prepared with a two-in-one massage and lube.’ He demonstrated by wrapping his hand around Alec’s cock only to slide his slick hand down, efficiently slathering the oil as Spike worked to bring his cock back to life.

Alec moaned with each fluid pump. His cock filled and hardened within Spike’s grasp.

‘They kept you nice and ripe; a virgin, horny as a new pup. I like that.’ Spike tightened his fist, sliding just past the head and held him there. Spike squeezed, leaned over and licked the moist beaded head free.

Alec arched off the bed in need. Spike laughed, ‘Not yet pet.’ As he quickly removed his thumb and replaced it with a finger, pumping it in and out, slicking his entrance before he added a second finger. With practiced ease Spike pressed against his inner walls, rotating his fingers, pushing them apart. What Spike was doing to him was foreign and felt awkward; it wasn’t full out pain but rather a tight fullness that caught Alec’s breath.

Spike didn’t allow him to adjust as he continued to manipulate his body by stroking and working his cock. Each thrust up Spike twisted his hand, his thumb sweeping over his cock head in reward. Yet whenever he tried to avoid impaling himself back on Spike’s fingers and hold himself mid-air, or his hips moved down only a fraction, Spike met him and thrust his fingers deeper, until Alec stopped avoiding the inevitable and thrust back on his own—working his body between the ache of being stretched that slowly increased the pleasure.

They had just created a steady rhythm when Spike stopped, adding more oil to work a third finger in. Alec moaned in protest against the intrusion. ‘Need to stretch you, pet. Want to do more than just fuck you with my fingers.’ His fingers pressed forward and quickly re-established the pace.

Panting, Alec was too dazed to do anything more than try to adjust to the breadth of Spike’s fingers, even as Spike continued to twist and push his fingers in deeper. He didn’t think he could take any more, when suddenly, Alec threw his head back in pure pleasure.

‘There you go. See, not so bad, yeah?’

He couldn’t respond, only shifted his body, silently begging for Spike to do it again. Alec barely registered Spike’s laughter, or that he said, ‘That’s a good pet.’ He didn’t care; instinct took over as his hips snapped to impale himself on Spike’s fingers. His legs wrapped around Spike, the heels of his feet dug in, holding him there as Alec searched for that sensation, again and again.

Alec wanted more, but it was too much, where he was rising—his need cresting. Spike suddenly pushed him over the edge as his mouth engulfed Alec’s cock. His body arched, screaming as he came shooting into Spike’s mouth.

Spike sat back licking his lips, starring Alec down. Alec met his gaze through slit lids and saw the tint of yellow emerging through Spike’s glittering blue eyes. Alec lay there unable to move, his body still humming from the overload of pleasure, and watched as Spike picked up the oil. This time, Spike poured it over his own cock.

Spike’s fingers wrapped and stayed just long enough to slick the oil efficiently over his cock. Then he moved, grabbing Alec’s legs and lifted them over his shoulders.

Alec watched as Spike licked his lips, and felt a cool slickness at his hole. Spike look down between them at the same time Alec felt a breach at his entrance. Though he was stretched open, Spike’s cock was wider than his fingers and had to push past his ring muscle until he bottomed out.

Spike closed his eyes; the look on his face was of pure pleasure. In his mind, Alec heard a sigh followed by a blissful, ‘So tight. Feel me pet?’ Alec didn’t need to answer what was painfully obvious. Spike kept his eyes closed, his body half laid on top of Alec, his arms bracing his body as he held the position. Suddenly, Spike shifted his body as he continued supporting himself one-handed, his other hand took Alec’s spent cock in hand and caressed him.

Alec muttered a no and inhaled against Spike’s touch on his overly sensitive cock. Spike didn’t stop; instead he sped up the process. His fingers alternated, caressing, manipulating Alec’s body, going back and forth between his cock and his ball sac, working to get another erection out of him. Alec whimpered in protested, ‘Can’t…’

‘Can. You’re super kitty, remember? Want you to come squeezing me tight as I fuck you. Feel so good around me, pet.’

Under Spike’s talented hand Alec felt his cock fill and get harder. Alec arched up off of the bed meeting Spike, his hands anchored in a tight grip on Spike’s forearms. ‘That’s good pet, can’t hold off—have to move…’ Spike had barely finished saying it when his hip lifted and pulled back, then plunged back down. Unlike his fingers, Spike’s pace was erratic, going from slow and deep to hard and fast. At some point, Spike found that spot, hitting it on every third or fourth stroke. It pushed Alec to rise and meet each of Spike’s thrusts, searching for that spark that brought him to that elusive haven of pleasure.

All of Alec’s senses zeroed in on Spike—anything else was nothing but white noise as Spike continued to pound into Alec’s body. His body was tired, yet every nerve ending spiraled toward a crescendo as he rode the pleasure Spike demanded from his body. He was on the edge, but he just teetered there, needing something more.

Spike seemed to know, as he stretched up and gave Alec a bruising kiss. Almost instantly his mouth filled with liquid. A second later he registered it was Spike’s blood. He swallowed greedily, feeling energized, compelled to meet Spike’s driving force until Spike drove him over the cliff with his words. ‘Now! Come for me, pet.’

Alec’s body reacted quicker than his mind as his cock pulsed, dribbling small amounts of come. A moment later Spike pulled back, as he growled a roar, his body pistoning in fury to reach Alec’s state of rapture. Abruptly Spike stilled, his cock buried deep within Alec’s body, his fangs descending to reclaim his mark.

Alec screamed, muscles tightening as his body continued to ride out wave after wave of pleasure—until he couldn’t take it any more until blackness claimed him.

  
[   
](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/DH17/?action=view&current=h17-divider.png)   


Barely awake, Alec continued to feign sleep and didn’t bother to open his eyes, enjoying the cool weight of Spike’s body draped heavily over his. It wasn’t until Spike’s tongue licked his skin—his body giving him away as he shivered in anticipation, his cock hard.

In his head, Alec heard Spike chuckle as he shifted, his slick hand encircling Alec’s cock. ‘One of the better perks about humans that I like.’ Spike pulled and squeezed his hard length that Alec moaned arching up into Spike’s hand. Dry-mouthed, he slurred Spike’s name, “Spikeeeee…”

‘Sorry pet, we don’t have time to really play. Going to be safe enough to travel in an hour and you still need to eat.’

Alec didn’t bother to suppress his disappointment when Spike let him go.

Spike lifted up on his arms, as he looked down into Alec’s pouting face. ‘Don’t be like that pet. Still need to take a nibble, yeah?’ Then Spike’s eyebrows wagged, eyes lecherously sparking in merriment.

Alec’s cock twitched in excitement even as he turned, offering his neck to Spike.

Spike shifted, and rubbed his nose over the mark, inhaling, then stayed like that, hovering, savoring Alec’s scent before he finally sank his teeth in and started to slowly feed. With each small pull of blood, Spike slowly lowered his body back, fully flush over Alec’s body, and lined their cocks up, sliding them together before Spike maneuvered his hand between their bodies and wrapped it around both cocks. ‘Push up into me. Go ahead….’

Alec didn’t need to be told twice as he pushed up, adding momentum as Spike’s hand squeezed—countering each thrust. It was fast and dirty, as Alec rocked up into Spike’s hand, frantic as he rubbed to match the increasing pace Spike set as he continued suckling. The heavy slurping sounds only ignited his desire further where Alec crashed head on against the intense heat Spike created, shouting Spike’s name as he saw stars and erupted.

Coming back down to earth with Spike’s cool body blanketing him, Alec looked up at Spike only to notice he was staring intently at his lips. Alec swallowed hard, as Spike’s black nail-polished finger trailed over his lips. Spike spoke out loud, his voice soft, almost wistful, “Might take me a century or two before I ever tire of you.”

Alec felt the weight of what Spike left unsaid and his heart warmed. He opened his mouth to snap at Spike’s finger. ‘Good.’ Then caught and playfully sucked on the tip of his finger.

Spike chuckled. ‘Saucy bit, yeah?’

Alec didn’t get to answer as his stomach rumbled loudly.

‘Right, had my breakfast, guess it’s time you had yours.’ Spike briefly kissed Alec’s mouth and moved off of him. Before Spike allowed Alec to move, he moved down Alec’s body and examined his leg, brushing his hand over the wound.

Unable to see, Alec propped himself up on his elbows, and looked down. As Spike’s hand swept past, Alec saw the wound had healed; only the pink brightness of fresh skin was left. Amazed by what he saw, Alec couldn’t resist and shifted to sit up, his hand caressing over what had been a serious wound only hours ago.

The bed dipped as Spike stood, and he said seriously, “Healed even faster than I expected.” He paused a moment, his inflection lighter, and added, “Guess that does make you a super kitty.”

Grabbing a pillow, Alec tossed it, smirking as it hit Spike in the back. “Oi, no time to play, pet. You need to eat. I’ll go see what the git has for food.” After shucking on a pair of pants, Spike made his way to the door.

Alec nodded, even as he scanned the room only to linger on the adjacent bathroom. Speaking as he thought of it, “I’m going to take a quick shower.”

“All right, you do that.” Spike said as he left closing the door behind him.

  
[   
](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/DH17/?action=view&current=h17-divider.png)   


Alec had just made his way into the bathroom when he heard the bedroom door open. Expecting it to be Spike, he asked, “Want to join me?” Alec offered, letting his voice dip seductively. “I’ll let you scrub my back.”

“Think I’ll pass.” In the bathroom doorway stood Max.

Disappointed and annoyed, Alec demanded. “What do you want?”

“I need to talk to you.”

“And it couldn’t wait, not even for me to get dressed?”

He watched as a blush dusted her cheeks. Her hand reached out and grabbed a towel, tossing it to Alec. “Mind? And no, not with your watchdog around.”

Alec wrapped the towel around his waist. “All right, then talk.”

“It’s Ben…”

He didn’t let her finish, “Get out. I’m not talking to you about him.”

Max refused to move, “I’ll talk, you listen.”

“No, and get the fuck out! I’m going to shower.” He dropped the towel and opened the shower stall door.

“Alec….

Ignoring her, he turned on the water. Max reached out and stopped him as she blurted out, “Alec your name. I lied; I didn’t just come up with it. Ben did. He named all of us. He knew about you. Even found ways to see you when he could. He didn’t want to leave you—we made him come with us. We shouldn’t have. Leaving you messed him up, and then we weren’t there, it broke him. I—that’s on us.” Alec turned, when he heard Max solemnly add under her breath, “On me.”

Alec met Max’s eyes, could see the turmoil. Her guilt. He looked up past her and saw Spike, and behind him, Logan. Blinking away any tears, she straightened her shoulders. “I just thought you should know.” Then without another word she walked out, Logan trailing after her, closing the bedroom door behind him.

He met Spike’s gaze briefly before he had to avert his eyes. Spike’s concern was palpable. Alec knew Spike wanted to bring Ben, but was holding his ground because of him, his jealousy.

Thankful Spike didn’t force a conversation; Alec turned and stepped inside the shower. He heard the bedroom door open and close before he dipped his head under the spray, trying unsuccessfully to drown out his thoughts. In his mind he replayed each time he'd seen Ben, how he'd hung on every word, how his eyes had followed every movement—how there was always something more there—a hope, an expectation, a need to be with Alec. To see him safe.

Alec never wanted to fully question it, to understand Ben’s lingering looks. Even now, past his anger and jealousy, why he felt anything toward his twin, wanted to reach out, to protect…

As the water cooled, Alec purposely shoved his thoughts down using techniques he had learned from Manticore. Reaching for the soap, he started to scrub vigorously.

  
[   
](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/DH17/?action=view&current=h17-divider.png)   


Showered and dressed, Alec finally joined the others. Entering the living room, he immediately zeroed in on Spike. Spike had his back to him, pacing. He'd donned the leather duster. When Spike turned around, Alec saw he had changed and was wearing different pants than he had when they arrived and a white tee-shirt. Both he presumed Spike got from Logan.

Though it was strange to see, Spike was smoking, and he wondered where Spike got the cigarettes. Alec immediately noticed how Spike handled the cigarette with finesse and familiarity.

Spike stopped in his tracks and smiled when he saw Alec. Alec returned his smile.

“After you eat, we’re ready to go. Git worked some computer magic and got _all_ of us sector passes. From here down to LA.”

Alec nodded. Though it wasn’t overly obvious, Alec heard the hope that had crept into Spike’s voice when he emphasized the word, all. “Good, then we can get going. I can take whatever it is with us, and eat on the way.”

Spike’s smile faded, but he bobbed his head as he answered, “Sure pet. I’ll wrap and pack it up with the other food.”

Alec glanced over to Max. She was standing by Logan; they were both watching him. He noticed how close she stood to Logan where he had his arm draped over his shoulder, holding her hand, skin against skin. The antidote had worked. Smirking, Alec spoke loudly, making sure everyone heard him. “Pretty sure Logan won’t mind, but if there are any sweets, make sure we have extra, okay?” Alec paused for a heartbeat, as he turned toward his twin, catching Ben’s eye when he spoke, “If Ben’s anything like me, we’re going to need it.”

Ben’s eyes widened.

Alec kept staring at Ben, letting him know the offer to join them was genuine. Ben tipped his head in acceptance. Pleased, Alec’s smile widened. He could practically hear the whoop when Spike cheerfully responded as he returned to the kitchen. ‘Right then, I’ll get what’s left’s from Logan’s pantry and steal whatever Xander hoarded.’

Behind him, Xander patted his shoulder, just as happy as he went after Spike. “That’s great, really…” Opening the kitchen door Xander screeched, “Hey, out of my stash, fangboy!”

Oz suddenly piped up, offering a solution. “Maybe once we’re out of Washington and stop for gas, we can make a supply run?”

Logan cringed as a ruckus erupted in the kitchen. Xander rushed out, holding a bag, laughing. “I heard that,” he yelled over his shoulder, and then suggested excitedly, “Twinkies. We can make a Twinkie run.” Xander looked back and forth between the cloned twins as he addressed them, “Have you ever had a Twinkie? It’s this perfect golden sponge of fluffy white goodness that has to be experienced to be believed.”

Spike was suddenly there, trying to grab the bag away from Xander. “That’s for my pets, not yours! Wanker, no more sugar for you, you’re already bouncing off the walls, and I’m not sitting in a tin box to watch...”

“Hands off! This is mine. They already have enough.”

“Oi, hand it over….”

Alec started to tune them out as he looked over at Ben and shared a grin before they turned, enjoying the entertainment as Xander and Spike continue their verbal sparring.

Getting to LA with those two was definitely going to try his patience.

 

  
[   
](http://s672.photobucket.com/albums/vv85/denyce45/DH17/?action=view&current=h17-covermedium.png)   


Fin~

**Author's Note:**

>  **Author’s notes:** Written for the lj comm darkangel_bb. First, huge kudos to our wonderful Mod for creating and hosting our first DA bigbang. Thank you for your hard work and generous heart! Sending massive hugs and love out to my betas who gave their time, energy and collective input at various times: Josshouse, Alchemynerd, and Skargasm. Special kudos to Alchemynerd for your support and encouragement, and for stepping in when J lost internet access; thank you!
> 
> This year I lucked out with my artist, Dollarformyname, not just because she’s talented and she is, but because she is awesome!!! I’ve never had this kind rapport with an artist, and it’s been stupendous. Her excitement and zeal for the story ignited my muse and kept me focused. I believe what we’ve had is exactly what the initial concept of joining a bigbang was suppose to be: an artist/writer working together to inspire each other. We achieved that; I didn’t just get an artist, but actually gained someone I can call a friend. D~ I can’t tell you how much I loved your squee and your gorgeous art—it brightened up my day whenever I’d see your name in my inbox. The art demanded my attention and made me focus to delve deeper into the story. For that I can’t thank you enough, so much love, baby. <3
> 
>  
> 
> http://dollarformyname.livejournal.com/46067.html Art by Dollarformyname Go & check it out the rest and leave the love of fb =)


End file.
